The Rainy Days
by antlercrown
Summary: SasuSaku: o16. "For me to wish that you would return back to the light would be an impossible dream."
1. i wish for forever

**i don't own naruto.**

* * *

"_Haruno-senpai," A young intern called out._

_Olive eyes looked up from the file and stared at the curious grey eyes of the young intern who was sitting across from her in the lounge. Smiling brilliantly, the graceful, young pink-haired woman said,_

"_Yes?" _

"_Have you—" The intern said, pausing, slightly hesitant, "Ever fallen in love?"_

_Sakura blinked._

* * *

**the rainy days;**

_o1. i wish for forever_

* * *

"I wish," she whispered to him, "I wish… I could stay here forever."

The raven haired boy who was sprawled beside her on the bed, his cheek nestled in her neck, opened his slate eyes.

"So do I," he murmured.

* * *

"_Haruno-senpai?" The intern asked, waiting for a reply._

_Sakura snapped back to the real world—(came back crashing, crashing down)—and stared into the eyes of the intern._

"_Yes, I have," Sakura said, nodding her head,_

"_But why do you ask?" _

* * *

"It's killing him," The almond eyed doctor in front of the petite pink haired girl said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking, "Or I _can _do?"

Tsunade looked away from the eyes of her apprentice and shook her head. The tall blonde haired woman stared outside from the view of her office window.

"No," Tsunade's serious, gravelly voice said, "I—I'm sorry."

"So…he's going to die?" Sakura said, "We're going to watch him _die_?"

She knew the answer was obvious—but she couldn't bring herself to think about his death.

Tsunade said nothing.

* * *

_The grey-eyed intern blushed slightly. An amused smile made its way onto Sakura's small, pale face._

"_W-well—" The intern said, clearly flustered, "I think—I think I might like… Hideki-senpai." _

"_Oh?" _

"_But, I'm not sure…what to do—" the intern replied, "So—"_

_Sakura laughed._

"_Go ahead, ask me all the questions you want," Sakura said, "I have all the time in the world."_

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She walked down the empty, white-wall hallway. Her hand hovered over his doorknob. She bit her lip. Sakura breathed in, trying to get in as much oxygen as possible (_even though it felt like she couldn't breathe_).

She shut her eyes. She tried to imagine a life without him. The pain was so real that she wanted someone to come and rip her heart out. The future would be dark without him. But most of all, she would be lonely (_possibly the loneliest person in the world_). She had always feared isolophobia.

She breathed out. With a swift movement of her hand, she opened the door. Slate eyes pinned her down fist. Pale, thin lips moved.

"…Sakura?"

* * *

"_The person you fell in love with, Haruno-san…" The intern said, "How did you first meet?" _

_Sakura blinked and raised her eyes to the white ceiling, in thought. Where had she first met him? _

"_Hm…," She said, "I first met him when I was twelve. We went to the same school." _

"_Oh," The intern said, "Did you…"_

"_Did I…?" Sakura asked, cocking her eyebrow, her voice drifting off—_

"…_Marry him?"_

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," She said, flashing him a smile.

She walked over to his bed, her heart beating hard against his chest. Then—it was like someone was choking her. She sat robotically on the stool beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, teal eyes flickering to his overly too pale face.

Sasuke smirked.

"Like I just jumped off a fifty floor building."

Sakura laughed, gently.

"Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke cut her off first, "Am I dying?"

Sakura's face drained of colour.

* * *

"_Yes, I did marry him," Sakura said, smiling gently. _

"_Is that the ring around you neck?" The intern asked, staring at her senpai's left hand. A plain gold ring rested on her ring finger. "Is that his then?"  
_

_Sakura felt their piercing, cold white gold ring that were hung on a long silver chain around her neck. Unconsciously, she reached up and grasped his ring__. It was like touching ice. _

"_For how long?" _

"_Uhm—," Sakura said absently mindedly, scribbling down a few words on her report—"We were married eight months." _

"_I see," The intern said, nodding her head, "That's not a very long time…" _

"_No, it's not," Sakura whispered sadly._

"_Why did you separate?"_

* * *

Sakura froze. "I—" Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Don't lie to me Sakura," Sasuke said dangerously, "You _suck _at lying."

Sakura smiled sadly, looking down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. What should she _say_—?

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Look at me."

Sakura's apple orbs looked up at his gaunt, sick-looking face.

"Am I dying?" Sasuke said, his voice no more than a whisper.

A warm, silver tear streamed down her rosy cheek.

"Y—yes," She said, "I'm so sorry."

And Sasuke watched her, cry all night, because of him.

* * *

_Sakura stopped writing. The young intern looked at her senpai. Had she gone too far? _

"_He…" She said, "He died."_

_The young intern gasped. A hand covered her opened mouth._

"_I'm so sorry!" _

"_Don't be," Sakura said, shaking her head, "It—it happened a long time ago."_

* * *

He looked sickly pale while he slept. Sakura looked at him. She reached out and ran her dainty fingers through his dark locks. She stroked his cheek. She sighed.

If he died, could she follow to? She stared at the ring on his left hand. Slowly, she got up from her stool, and kissed his forehead. She climbed into the bed with him and fell asleep.

In his arms was where she wanted to stay forever.

* * *

"_Haruno-senpai," The young intern said, "I don't mean to pry—but—what did he die of?" _

"_I don't know," Sakura said, "We never figured out what it was."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_It just… spread like wildfire. Never seen anything like it. We couldn't stop it." _

* * *

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up—

"Sakura," Tsunade's voice said, "You should go get something to eat."

Sakura looked at her husband.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's been three days, you have to _eat _something."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Sa—"

"Sakura," the third voice said.

Sakura's eyes widened and flashed to her husband's face. His onyx eyes were disoriented, staring up at the white-ceiling, before meeting with her sea-foam orbs—"Go eat something."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

She dipped in and kissed his forehead and then she was gone.

* * *

_Sakura chuckled, breaking the awkward silence._

"_Well," Sakura said, "Then—the next morning, after seven days of diagnosis, he died." _

"_Haruno-senpai…" _

* * *

She cried. Tears streamed down her face. He was slipping away. To the other side.

"Don't cry," He whispered hoarsely. "It's annoying."

"Sasuke-kun—"

Her tears stopped when she saw his large hand moving towards her. She supplied her hand almost immediately.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, coughing.

Silver tears continued to bleed from her emerald eyes.

"Goodbye…"

The last thing he saw was—_his_—Sakura.

"…Sakura."

And his closed his pale, tired lids and breathed out. The EKG went flat. The beeping dragged on. Numbness throbbed _all _over Sakura's petite, frail body.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

"_Haruno-senpai, where do you come from?" The intern asked. "Your accent isn't from here."_

"_Konoha," Sakura said, finishing the last words of her report before shutting it closed. _

_The grey eyes of the intern widened. "Konoha—what are you doing all the way in Suna, then?"_

"_After he died," Sakura smiled, bittersweet, "I just couldn't live there anymore."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Silence loomed over them once more._

* * *

She watched him get buried. She stared for hours in the rain at his tombstone.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She stood there, without moving an inch. After a while, everybody—even Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino—were gone. She was all alone. The world had turned its back on her.

* * *

_The intern smiled brightly before getting up and bowing to Sakura. Her eyes were light with hope and giddiness._

"_Thank you much, Haruno-senpai!" The intern bowed again. "Goodbye! See you tomorrow!"_

_Sakura watched the happy soul walk down the white hallway of the hospital. Sighing, Sakura handed her report in and walked towards the parking lot. It was a three-hour drive to Konoha. It was time to visit._

_Sakura stepped into her silver Volvo V70, turned on the engine, and raced on the highway. Mustering all the strength and courage she could, she walked towards the empty, death-smelling cemetery._

_On top of the hill, lonely as ever, was his tombstone. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She stopped in front of it, getting down to her knees, feeling the cool grass press against her skin. _

"_Hey Sasuke-kun," She whispered, "How've you been?" _

_His elegant silence replied back. _

_

* * *

_**author's note: **thank you for reading and please leave a review. I was inspired by the lovely stories on the website... :D  
_senpai_ - a honorific used to address one's senior in a group or organization.

_edit - 06/25/09, 07/22/09  
_


	2. lie to me

**i do not own naruto.  
**

* * *

She stares at herself in the mirror.

But she's not alone.

From the corner of the eye, she sees a tall boy. He's around her age. He has raven-like hair, blank slate eyes, and paper pale skin. He stares at her with an undecipherable expression.

Beryl eyes shift towards his reflection in the mirror.

"You're real, right?" She asks.

-

-

-

**t h e r a i n y d a y s :**

_o2. lie to me _

-

-

-

"I've been here forever," A young girl sitting on the bench in the empty, white hallway, swinging her legs back and forth says. "Since I was twelve."

A nurse looks at her from down the hall. He hears her talking. He sighs. She is talking to herself again.

But what the nurse didn't know is that girl saw a boy. A young boy is sitting across from her, on the opposite bench, listening to what she is saying.

"Mommy thought there was something wrong with me when I was little," The pink haired girl says, "She and the rest of these people working in this place think I'm crazy."

Slate eyes look back at her.

"My name's Sakura," the teal eyed girl introduces herself, "What's your name?"

Hesitation flicker in his obsidian eyes before his thin, chapped lips move.

"Sasuke," he offers.

She smiles brilliantly.

* * *

"_Where're we going, mommy?" A girl asks, jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Somewhere special," the lady holding Sakura's hand says. _

"_Why?" Sea foam eyes cloud with confusion, but they are still enthusiastic. _

"_To fix you," her mother says._

_The small girl skids to a stop. She looks at her mother. Her mother's eyes coldly, distantly stare back. There is no love._

"_Am I broken?" She asks._

* * *

They are in the cafeteria.

They sit at a small, isolated wooden table in the corner. Just them.

"Mommy never loved me," Sakura says, "because I was broken."

An idea floats into Sakura's head.

"Hey—do you think if I get fixed, my mommy will love me?" Sakura shoves a couple of pieces of her macaroni into her mouth and chews.

Sasuke stops eating his tomato. He stares at Sakura with a penetrating gaze. He frowns at her innocence. She can't face the ugly world. She can't deal with the crap that's in it. She doesn't understand that there are no such things as happy endings or fairytales.

"She will never love you," He says,

Sakura frowns.

"…but I will always be here."

Sakura likes the thought of that.

* * *

"_Tsunade-sama, this is getting out of control!" A woman with short black hair said to the blonde haired woman who was seated at her desk._

"_Sakura is talking to things that aren't even there—," Shizune said, frustrated, "And she refuses to take her drugs because it makes her soul feel 'numb', but Tsunade-sama—"_

_Tsunade cut her off with a sigh. _

"_Patience, Shizune." _

"_She will drown in thoughts that aren't real," Shizune said. "She will become trapped in this dream world of hers."_

"_She's already gone from reality Shizune," Tsunade said, almond eyes blazing, "We cannot bring her back."_

"_I—"_

"_The past is the past. Sakura will never be the same again." _

"_Y—yes, Tsunade-sama." _

* * *

They lie together on the bed. Side by side.

"Lie to me," Sakura whispers.

Her pastel pink hair is spilled all over the pillows. Her eyes are closed. She is drifting, drifting—drowning in Sasuke.

"Lie to me," Sakura says again, "Tell me—"

Desperate, confused, jaded, sad olive eyes open. Sasuke buries his nose against the crook of her neck.

"What?" He murmurs softly, curious.

"Tell me…" She says; squeezing her eyes shut as if she is in pain, "That you are real."

Slate eyes open and he stares at her almost silver skin. He breathes the words against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm real."

* * *

"_How is she, baa-chan?" A cerulean eyed boy asks; his face laced with whiskers._

_A sigh._

"_No better, Naruto," Tsunade says, "Her mental problems are growing larger and recently, she's been talking to herself, though she claims she's talking to someone—"_

_The blonde haired boy narrows his eyes._

"_Talking to who?" _

"_Sasuke." _

_His azure eyes widen. "But—but—Sasuke's dead." _

"_I know." _

"_Doesn't she know that?" _

"_No, Naruto," Tsunade said, "She's lost in this fantasy world of hers. She can never come back. She can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy."_

"_Does she remember me?" _

"_No." _

_That crushed him._

* * *

She is sitting with him on the bed when someone walks into the room. Apple orbs flicker to the door, soon followed by slate ones.

"Sakura?" A gentle voice says.

Sakura crinkles her forehead.

A friendly, short-haired woman is standing in front of her door. Behind her are a couple of male and female nurses. Sakura narrows her eyes. Fear prickles at her skin.

"What do you want?" She asks.

She stands up, Sasuke is right behind her.

Shizune's eyes are remorseful. "Sorry about this Sakura,"

Her foot takes a closer step towards the short pink haired girl.

"—but it's for your own good."

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke asks. _

_He stares at the hard-working girl in front of him, scribbling something onto paper._

"_Drawing, Sasuke-kun," She drawls back._

"_Why?" _

_She smiles though it's hidden behind her bangs. She looks up._

"_Here."_

_He stares._

_They are scribbles, scrawls, drawings—_

"_This is what my life used to be like."_

_Sasuke looks at it, memorizing every detail._

"_When you used to be in it—"_

_Sasuke takes the paper into his hand._

"_Before they took you away."_

_He raises an eyebrow at that. _

* * *

"NO!" She screams. "Don't touch me!"

Shizune's hands move fast. The nurses follow her movement. They push her onto the bed and try to keep her down.

"Sakura, listen to me—"

"NO!" Anger flashes in her viridian eyes. "Nonono—"

Sakura thrashes wildly, trying to keep her hand away from the lady with the needle. The nurses hold her down. She struggles, hissing in fury, training to break free from the chains.

"Don't touch me!" She yells. "No!"

Shizune's dark eyes stare upon Sakura's before she injected the sedative.

Slowly, her eyes starts drooping—she was starting to drift, drift away again— beside her bedside was the face she was looking for. Sluggishly, she tries to lift her hand towards him. Before it dropped, he caught it.

Obsidian eyes look at her.

"Why are they doing this, Sasuke-kun?" She whispers.

His lips move so fast that she almost can't read the movements. He strokes her hair.

"It's going be okay," He murmurs, before kissing her forehead, "I'm here."

And then she is—

* * *

_She is floating._

_It is all so dark and cold—_

_Where is she? Where is Sasuke? _

_She is so far far far away from—_

_And she is falling._

_She screams._

* * *

"—she's had her drugs—"

"—be fine in—"

"—really have to sedate—"

"—feisty—"

"—look, here she—"

"—C'mon, Sakura, open your eyes—"

Jade eyes open.

They flit around the room. Everyone she had last seen is there—except one. Panic strikes her gut as if someone has punched her there.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Her voice quivers.

Shizune's grey eyes are emotionless. They show her no mercy--_at all._

"He's gone."

Sakura screams.

* * *

_They told her lies._

_They didn't keep their promises._

_Their promises always became lies._

_Why? _

_(you're not real, you can't save me)_

_He cannot be gone._

_She will not be able to breathe without him.  
_

* * *

She has escaped. She is alone on top of the cliff. She breathes.

In the middle of the endless ebony with cheap dull silver stars—

She jumps. She flies. She's free.

And then, she's in the White World.

* * *

"_Where am I, Sasuke-kun?" _

_She stares at him for his back is turned away from her. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" She calls again._

_He looks at her from over his shoulder. He turns around. His onyx eyes are unreadable as usual. He offers her his hand._

"_Welcome to my world—" _

_He pauses. She takes his hand._

"—_where I exist."

* * *

_**a/n: **okay. uhm. new chapter, people. I have no idea why I came up with this and please excuse my grammar mistakes. This is pure drabble. And I do not know anything much about mental problems/disorders --they just kind of hit me in the face because I just read "Impulse" by Ellen Hopkins... which was good. This does not really make sense either because it's all about being crazy... Er. Yeah. Enjoy? **please leave a review. **For those who did in the last chapter, thank you!


	3. i don't need a prince charming

**standard disclaimer applied.  
**

* * *

Ino watched as the silver droplets of rain pelted down against the window of the small coffee shop. She watched as the people crossed the streets with a wide variety of colorful umbrellas and others ducking for cover. She sipped on her coffee before slipping her gaze to her best friend.

Her pink-haired best friend of all time—Haruno Sakura—was currently reading a medical journal. Her little-over-average forehead was creased in concentration. She scrawled neatly a few notes in her small notebook. She also took a sip of her black coffee before plunging herself in knowledge.

Ino continued to look at Sakura. The bottle green eyed girl could care less. Sakura had been now been together with Uchiha Sasuke for over three years. It was only a matter of time before they got engaged and married and had a happy family—

But one thing Ino knew was that, Sasuke was no Prince Charming. She just couldn't grasp why Sakura was so attracted to him. Sure, he was pretty, even Ino could offer that, but his personality was so cold, so distant. Why Sakura stayed was a puzzle. An enigma.

"I don't get it," Ino said, sipping on her coffee, her face perfectly blank.

Sakura blinked her pretty emerald eyes. She frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, stared at the blue eyed girl sitting across from her.

"Get _what_?" Sakura said, before flicking her eyes back to her journal.

"You and Sasuke,"

Ino almost regretted it instantly when she saw the hurt flow into Sakura's beryl eyes. But in Ino's heart, something—curiosity poked at it.

-

-

-

**t h e RAINY d a y s **

_o3. I don't need a prince charming _

-

-

-

"What _about _me and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura snapped, turning her gaze to her journal.

Angry thoughts floated and collided in Sakura's mind. Who was Ino to ask about her and Sasuke's relationship? Who did she think she was? Why did she care? Why? Why? Why—

"I mean," Ino said, "Like… don't be offended Sakura or angry… please I beg you—"

"If you don't want me to be _angry_ Ino," Sakura gritted through her teeth. "Then why did you bother bringing it up?"

"I'm just … trying to understand."

Sakura rolled her eyes before glaring at her blonde haired best friend.

"Understand?" Sakura sneered, "Ino—when have you ever understood me?"

-

"_Nobody's perfect," Sasuke said. _

"_I know," Sakura said in a small voice. She stared at him, olive eyes gazing at her lover. _

_Onyx stared back. "Then why bother trying to fix me?" _

"_Don't people fix broken things, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, staring at their intertwined fingers. _

_Sasuke smirked bitterly. "First of all Sakura, I'm not a 'thing' and second, I'm not broken." _

_Sakura blinked._

-

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Ino tried to contain her voice, trying to keep it from going high due to hysteria, "I—I've always understood you!"

Sakura laughed.

"No." Her jade eyes were hard. "You never have."

"What do you mean?" Ino demanded.

Sakura stared outside before boring her eyes into Ino's.

"Look at yourself, Ino," Sakura said in a calmer voice. "Look at me. All throughout school and everything—you've always been the popular one. Everybody's loved you. Not me. You can't understand what it's like to be a shadow. The wallpaper… the background… you're always the star."

Ino opened her mouth but there was nothing to say.

-

_Sakura smiled softly. _

"_I suppose you're right Sasuke-kun," She said. She gently leaned her head against his shoulder. Sasuke shifted his head so that his perfect nose was breathing in her hair. _

"_We're so alike…" She began quietly. "Yet so different…"_

_Sasuke opened his eyes._

"_You and I both know what it's like to be a shadow of another person," Sakura noted, "And if you look at your personality and mine—we're so different."_

_Sakura laughed—her voice a stunning soprano. He drowned himself in the sound. _

-

Sakura stared at Ino. She stared down at her lap.

"I know that Sasuke-kun will never be a Prince Charming…" Sakura said, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her gaunt cheeks, "But everything's complete when he's here. Like he's some kind of demented soul mate…"

Sakura laughed.

"And I decided, after thinking about it for a while, that I was really was satisfied with him," The teal eyed girl said, "… I think that, if I have Sasuke-kun, then I don't need a happy ending.

"Maybe you still believe in fairytales Ino, but I don't. I have something much better."

She flashed a stunning, breath-taking smile at her blonde best friend. Staring at the clock, she started to gather her things.

"Whoops," Sakura smiled apologetically, "I need to go. Sasuke-kun and I have dinner today. See you later Ino."

"Bye Sakura," Ino whispered, letting Sakura's last words sink into her head.

-

_Sakura sighed dreamily._

"_Sasuke-kun, do you believe in fairytales?"_

_Sasuke snorted. "No."_

_The cotton candy haired girl laughed. "That's right—you would be the last person to believe in those childish stories."_

_Slate eyes stared at the giggling girl. "Do you?" Emerald eyes looked at him. _

"_No," She said, "As long as I have you, Sasuke-kun. I don't think I need a happy ending."_

_And she smiled brightly as his thin lips brushed against her pale forehead._

**

* * *

a/n: **This is a real short one. I have no idea if this makes you happy. Because this is just "plain drabble".  
It's kind of an edit from an old piece... still very short. Please enjoy. Oh, and be kind enough to ... **LEAVE A REVIEW.** Thanks so much.

_edit - 08/13/09_


	4. broken

**standard disclaimer applied. i don't own naruto.  
**

* * *

It had to be a dream or a nightmare, at least. Anything but real. It couldn't be real. No. He would not allow it. He refused for it to be true.

He didn't want to believe. But how could he not? The evidence was right in front of him. It was mocking him in his face. It was sickening. He almost retched.

There she was—_his blossom_—all broken up and torn.

-

-

-

**THE rainy DAYS . . .**

_o4. broken _

-

-

-

He was frozen. He couldn't move. Screaming at his body, his legs slowly, lurched forward. His heart slammed so hard against his chest. It squeezed so much it hurt. On the white bed, spoiled by crimson stains, lay a small, frail girl.

The silence was so loud.

All he could hear was his useless heart beating, her soft, tired breathing, sweat tricking down his nape, and his hands clenching into fists.

Who had done this?

Her silky rose hair was spilled across the white, fluffy pillows. Her hands were limply at her side. Her eyes were closed. She looked ethereal, if not for the injuries.

His slate eyes grazed over her figure.

Her hair was matted with vermillion. Her usual flawless skin was covered in cuts and scratches and bruises. Large gashes were across her arms and legs, bleeding onto the bed. Fury started building within his chest.

He lifted her up from the bed, ruby clinging to his shirt. He ducked out the window, seeking help.

* * *

Tsunade nearly dropped her sake bottle when she saw Sasuke and Sakura at her door, both of them drenched in blood.

"Come on in," She ordered.

Sasuke slipped in quietly, looking at the house.

"This way," Tsunade's voice ringed from the hallway. "Thank someone the flooring is wood! If it carpet… ugh… what's all this crap? Uchiha, get over here."

Sasuke snapped his head towards the direction of the almond eyed woman's voice. He saw Tsunade getting bandages, wrappings, and ointment. The blonde haired woman stared at the young Uchiha.

"Set her down on the metal table," She said.

Sasuke looked away from Tsunade's gaze, carefully setting Sakura down. He then stepped away, leaning against the far wall, putting his blood-stained hands in his pockets. Tsunade mumbled to herself, before heading towards Sakura.

"Go wash yourself," Tsunade said, looking at him, "I have some spare shirts in the bathroom cupboard."

Sasuke nodded. He went inside the bathroom and stared at himself. His right cheek was stained with blood. Taking out his hands from his pockets, he looked at them as well. He turned on the tap, hot water streaming out. He scrubbed the blood off himself. The smell was sickening--reminding him of _that day. _Shaking his head, trying to free himself of dark thoughts, he took off his shirt. He opened the cupboard as Tsunade had told him. He grabbed a large black shirt and tugged it over his chest. When he was done, he tossed his old shirt in the garbage and headed back towards the room.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as soon as he came in.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. All I know is that I came home and she was there. Like this. Did you send her on a mission while I was away?"

Tsunade refused to meet his gaze and was trying to focus on Sakura instead. Green light glowed in her hand but Sasuke's anger only grew.

"Did you?" He said harshly.

"…Yes," Tsunade replied softly—her voice no more than a whisper.

Sasuke growled. "Why?" He demanded.

"It was an easy one," Tsunade said, dressing Sakura's wound. "She just needed to send a document to the Kumogakure Village."

"And? Were there others after it?" Sasuke pressed.

Tsunade sighed. "…yes, but I knew that Sakura could handle it."

"Look at her," Sasuke snarled, "Look at her injuries. You're lucky I came back early—if not, she just may have been dead."

Tsunade didn't answer back. She continued to treat Sakura's injuries. Sasuke sighed in frustration, hitting the wall with his fist.

"Move her," Tsunade instructed. "Go to the guest bedroom. I'll join you shortly."

Sasuke carried the girl effortlessly and entered the guest bedroom. Gingerly, he placed the cotton candy haired girl onto the bed. He looked at her. Moving his large hand, his long fingers curled around her bruised cheek. Her eyelids trembled.

Tsunade entered afterwards, placing fresh bandages and ointment onto the nightstand. She sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, looking Sasuke.

"If Sakura wakes up, tell her I'll be back," Sasuke said, "See you."

"Uchiha! Don't you dare do what I'm thinking you're--!" The blonde haired lady screamed, but Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the cold winter air. His mask was in place—perfectly, flawlessly emotionless. He went through the Konoha gates, ignoring the protesting guards.

He walked down the road.

What they did to Sakura—they would _pay._

And he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**a/n: **Uhm. Yeah . . . I have no idea what to say? .___. Revenge?  
Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Keep 'em up! They make my day and make me want to write (: I lack inspiration you see . . . Enjoy!  
A big hug to . . . **momo ki koneko, animecherryblossem33, realityfling18, XxflowerangelxX, xxnyazngurlxx28, bluesword23, MiMiSora4EVR23, stariinights (thank you for the warm reviews), and sansho m. taysumi. **And those who read? Please review.


	5. mind games

She wasn't supposed to be here.

She was supposed to be dead.

Gone, far away, asleep—

So why was she here?

.

.

.

**The Rainy Days  
o5. **_mind games _

.

.

.

She stood in front of him. Her long coral tresses cascaded over her shoulders and back. Her skin was pale—silver looking under the moonlight. Her plump vermillion lips were pressed into a hard line. Her olive eyes stared at him impassively. The white dress she wore was stained with scarlet.

He stared. He couldn't move. He was frozen. Glued to the floor so that he couldn't run away. Sweat trickled down his nape. His mask devoid of any emotion was about to break. Panic and confusion and fear swelled up inside him. His breathing sped up.

Sakura looked at him blankly—it was almost cruel. She looked like a doll.

"Why do you look so scared?" She asked.

The piercing sound of her soprano voice broke through everything. His fear and panic and confusion quieted down. He stopped thinking. All he could hear were his heart beats and rapid breathing.

Slowly, she smiled. A smile plastered onto her full lips…yet they were lifeless. Sakura stepped closer, gracefully. The soft movements made her dress brush against her knees. The raven haired boy stared at the crimson stain on her dress. He wanted to scream. She caught his gaze. She looked down at her moon-pearl colored dress, tainted with wine. Jade eyes flashed back to his face.

"Hmm," she murmured, "Have you missed me?"

She asked the question in such a casual tone as if was she still there. As if she was real. As if she was still alive. He made him want to puke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't reply. She was a dead spirit. An illusion played by his mind. She wasn't _realrealreal_— so why did he have to say anything?

She was so close to him now. Sasuke could feel her cold breath whisper his skin. She glided across the floor until she was right in front on him. He looked down. She looked up. Their eyes met. Lost in her eyes (_drowning, drowning, drowning_) he didn't notice that her hand was reaching towards him. He gasped when her cold hand touched his skin. Ice seemed to crawl on his skin. Fear gnawed at him. And all he did was continue to stare into her apple orbs.

"Y—you're supposed to be _dead,_" He said, emphasizing on the last word. It sounded bitter and harsh. Her lips fell apart and she laughed. A jaded, lonely look took place on her pretty face.

"I'm not dead," She whispered vehemently.

"Aren't you?" He snapped back—his fear turning into anger. He used it as a weapon against her. Then maybe she would disappear—

"My dear Sasuke-kun," She said, placing her hands on both sides on his face. She pulled slightly on his face bring them to eye-level. With her teal colored eyes she looked inside his soul. Sakura saw scary things— she broke eye contact.

Sighing, she lifted her head ever so slightly and kissed his forehead. It was warm now, he observed. It was blissful… he never wanted to let go—

"It is time," She said, "To wake up."

.

.

.

He jerked out of bed, the echoes of his scream bouncing off his walls (_rolling, rolling, rolling_).

"Sasuke-kun?" A soft voice asked beside him.

Alarmed, he turned his onyx eyes towards the voice. It was her. Just like his dream—but her dress was no longer stained with red. Her hand stroked his hair. A concerned look mapped all over her face.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"No," He moaned, leaning his head towards her chest. She held his head gently, murmuring soft words into his ear, casting the nightmares away.

"It's okay—I'm here."

And the ghosts of sleep came to claim him again.

* * *

**a/n: **This is a really short piece. I don't know what quite compelled me to write it. Recently, I've been reading "Winter Girls" by Laurie Halse Anderson and it kind of inspired this. The main character in the book is seeing her dead best friend. I tried to add some "fresh" language although it's kind of recycled of my previous works. I've been suffering from severe Writer's Block so forgive me for not updating soon. Enjoy! And _please_ **leave a review**. Thank you. (:


	6. expect the unexpected

News traveled fast in Konoha. It was like everyone whispered it in your ears. It was impossible to stop.

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? That Uchiha Sasuke boy is back!" _

"_No way—didn't he leave three years ago?" _

"_I know!" _

"_He's so gorgeous and handsome and hot and pretty and everything!" _

"_Yeah… but what's he doing back here after all those years?"_

And Sakura paled.

.

.

.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**Y**

**D**

**A**

**Y**

**S**

_O6. expect the unexpected  
_

.

.

.

"Sooooo, Miss Sakura," Ino said, poking her best friend's forehead. "What's up?"

The green eyed girl looked up from her book. In front of her stood a tall, super-model gorgeous girl that she called her best friend. Her blonde hair was shiny and long tied in its usual ponytail, her skin lightly tanned, azure eyes glittering in happiness under the sunlight.

"Huh?" Sakura repeated intelligently.

Ino laughed lightly, flicking her hair. She pulled up a chair beside her friend and sat down. She stared at Sakura for a while. The pink haired girl feeling nervous and she dropped her gaze to her book.

"Did you hear?" Ino asked in a casual tone, looking around.

"About…?" The olive eyed girl prompted.

"That lovely Sasuke-_kun _is back!" Ino said, raising her arms high above her head. "You know… onyx eyed, chicken butt hair, pale skin, tall, muscular but not like those wrestlers, part of the prestigious Uchiha clan, hot, pretty—"

"Yeah, I know," Sakura snapped.

Ino looked at her friend surprised and hurt. Sakura snapped. Green eyes were immediately filled with regret and remorse. The cotton candy haired girl bit her lip hard.

"I… I'm sorry," She blurted.

"It's okay," Ino said, her voice high from surprise.

"I… need to go," Sakura hastily added and grabbed her materials and walked off.

The blonde almost-supermodel stared after her friend as she disappeared off into the distance. She pondered—

"What did I say?"

* * *

Sakura tried to ignore the guilt that was stuck inside her head from snapping at Ino. Clutching her book tightly to her chest—so hard that she could barely breathe—she started to walk faster. She just wanted to get out of there.

It was no business of hers why Uchiha Sasuke was back here… but she was curious. He had been gone for three years—why come back now? Last time Sakura heard he had been living in Otogakure. Her jade eyes were hard and they tried to not spill tears over her cheeks when—

(_it was at the very moment, that she thought)_

She crashed into him,

_(that she thought her heart would break)_

and he stood in front of her

_(why couldn't she let this go, she wondered)_

with an unfathomable expression across his face.

She inhaled. She took in everything around her—his scent, her scent, old pizza, perfume, cologne, fresh laundry, sweat, crusty old book pages, and orange juice. Her coral bangs covered her face as she stared at him. He looked slightly different than he did three years ago. She had expected that—what she didn't was that he came back.

Why, her mind shrieked. She took him in. Sakura stared at him as Sasuke stared right back at her. He was taller and leaner. His face had matured. His bangs were still soft ebony and bangs framed his face and it spiked out at the back. He was so pale like silver, the moon, and the stars. His eyes were so dark like onyx and slate. They looked like they could see through anything. His muscles were not exaggerated but slightly defined. He cast a shadow over her.

She hadn't changed much either.

Sakura had much longer hair now. Her bubble gum locks cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her skin was apple white. Her eyes were empty, jaded but still had that lush olive spiked with grey. She was short compared to him. Her long lashes cast shadows over her gaunt cheekbones as she looked down.

"Sakura."

His voice acknowledged her presence. Someone shifted. People were whispering, gossiping, talking about this moment—about how Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were standing right in front of each other, about how Uchiha Sasuke knew her name.

Sakura looked up, her lips parted in inaudible gasp.

"Hello…" whispered her sweet, soft, soprano voice.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't help but drift towards her voice…

"…Sasuke-kun."

And then with a swift brush against him she walked down the hall and turned around the corner. Everything that seemed to be still to him started turning their gears and began moving. He could hear the rumors and nasty gossip traveling now like an epidemic.

"_Haruno-san knows Sasuke-sama?"_

"_How is that possible?!" _

"_She's nobody and he's somebody… it doesn't make sense." _

"_Hey—wasn't there a rumor about them being childhood sweethearts?" _

"_Sweethearts? Please, darling, you must mean friends or something." _

"_I don't know." _

"_What do you thinks going to happen?" _

"_Maybe it's all just a lie." _

* * *

Sakura ran outside gulping for fresh air. She felt like something—no, _someone—_was suffocating her, slowly choking her to her end. She walked towards the subway station and decided to go home. She'd make herself a hot cup of tea and read her book. Everything would be fine. She just needed to be distracted. In the morning, she didn't know what to expect.

It was the following morning that Sakura's world cracked. She was sipping on her black coffee while reading her book. She finished the last of her chocolate muffin. Sakura didn't even bother to notice or look at her approaching best friend, Ino.

Ino's face was laced with concern and worry. She pulled up a chair, sitting across from Sakura. She placed her Coach bag onto the table and tapped her French-manicured nails across the smooth hard surface. She waited for Sakura to speak.

Sakura flipped a page before turning her eyes to Ino.

"What's up, Ino?" Sakura asked. Her eyes were scattered across the words on the page.

Ino stopped tapping and bit her over glossed lips.

"Uhm… Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Ino asked. Her voice was filled with worry even though she tried to hide it. Sakura's keen ears picked it up. Her emerald eyes looked at her azure eyed girl with what looked like suspicion.

"What is it?"

"Is it true…?" Ino began, "…That you and Sasuke-kun know each other? That you guys met in the hallways yesterday?"

Sakura flinched. Ino did not miss this action. Sakura tensed further when someone came up behind her and cast a giant shadow over her book. Ino's mouth literally dropped to floor before slamming it shut because it was un-ladylike.

"…Sakura?" It was not Ino who spoke. Behind Sakura, a baritone voice broke the eerie silence of the breeze.

Sakura looked away, far off into the distance, trying to block it out. She bit her dry, chapped lips. She tried to concentrate on—

"Can I talk to you?"

It was his voice that brought her back crashing into the real world. It was his voice that made her spine shiver and toes curl. It was his voice that haunted her dreams at night. It was his voice that she longed to hear— _no. _

Sakura pulled herself up. Sasuke took a step back at her rough, sudden movement. His face almost looked hopeful. Ino watched the sparking tension from them. The peridot eyed girl did not even look at the raven haired boy.

"I have to go," She whispered harshly before walking off. "Bye."

"Wait—"

But Sakura did not listen. Sasuke's outreached hand turned into a fist and an irritated look crossed his face. He did not pay any attention to Ino before turning on his heel and stalking off the direction he came from.

The blonde did not know how long she stood there for.

* * *

For the ninth time that evening, Sakura's phone rang, sending an annoying, trilling song into the air. Yelling in frustration, she threw the book across the room, where it hit the refrigerator, and flopped onto the floor helplessly. Sakura jolted upwards from her couch and glared at the phone on the coffee table right beside her. It vibrated over and over and over. Angry, she flipped her red phone open and pressed it against her ear.

"What do you _want, _Ino-pig?" Sakura demanded, "It's 11 p.m.! What do you—?"

"It's me,"

Sakura froze, her teal eyes widening in shock. It was not her best friend's voice. It was… It was—

"S—Sasuke…?"

"Hn," He muttered.

Sakura blinked. She tried to understand why he was calling her so late at night. Her mind ran blank.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling so late—" He said but was cut off by Sakura.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from the other side of the line.

"I know… listen to me; I need to talk to you—"

"I mean, do you realize how rude this is?_ 'Listen to you'—_?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Sakura," Sasuke murmured, "Can you meet me at the café?"

Sakura thought. She stared at her clock. 11.28, the numbers blinked. Slowly Sakura stood up from the couch and walked into her bedroom.

"Fine," She said, "Let me get changed. See you there in five."

Without waiting for Sasuke's reply, she hung up. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a red sweater, ankle socks, and combed her hair into a ponytail. She discarded her PJ top and sweats onto the bed and rushed out. Hastily, Sakura put on her shoes and ran out the door.

* * *

It was cold March. She shoved her small hands inside her hoodie and walked towards the café. The sign read 24 hours. Rolling her eyes, she stepped closer. Her heart oddly beat against her chest.

When she was close enough, she saw the dark shadowy figure sitting beside the window. Hooded obsidian eyes turned to her. His face, as usual, was devoid of any emotions. His large hand supported his chin. Sakura avoided his striking gaze and pulled the door open.

"Hey," She said when she reached him.

"Hn," came his reply.

Awkwardly, she took a seat beside him and looked outside the window. The street lights were glowing dimly and a few cars rushed by on the road. There was nobody out.

"So, what's the occasion?" The apple eyed girl asked.

Sasuke turned his gaze from the window to her. He narrowed his eyes before taking a sip of his hot black coffee.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice uncertain.

"Well, a normal person would have waited until the next morning, but you?" She said, staring at him with an unbelievable look, "You, sir, just defy all the rules. So… you don't do anything for nothing—so what's up?"

"I…"

Sakura ordered a coffee while he searched for the right answer. When he didn't say anything she babbled on.

"What are you doing here after three years?" Sakura asked, gripping the handle of her coffee, staring at him with a curious expression, "It's not any of my business but I thought you were happy in Otogakure. You were offered a good deal at the university there, weren't you?"

"I love you."

Sakura's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke stared at her, saying nothing. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. The words began to sink in.

"I…" Sakura began, "I… I'm sorry."

He paled.

"I…" Sakura started to say something but her voice died. She stood up and walked out the door. He gripped his fist so tight that it was whitening around the knuckles.

.

_one week later_

_._

Sasuke was walking down the hallway when he heard someone call his name. He decided to ignore it—even if it was _her._ She rejected him and he accepted that. There was nothing else to say, to tell, it was just that. That was life.

"Sasuke, wait!"

He pushed through the crowd of people. He had the benefit because he was tall. Sakura, on the other hand, was much shorter and it took her a while to squeeze through the hordes of people. With every last inch of strength, Sakura lurched forward and grabbed onto his shirt.

He twisted around to face her. The pink haired girl let go of his shirt but she was terrified at the angry look on his face. His jaw tightened.

"What do you want?" He snapped. It was winter in his voice. It was so cold.

Sakura blinked. There was a lump inside her throat. He stood there, fists clenched as his sides, glaring down at her.

"What do you want," He sneered again, "You rejected me. I get the point. What, you want to torture me some more?"

Sakura flinched as his harsh words. She fingered her green sweater. There was moisture in her eyes.

"I… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, "I think that… I love you too."

Sasuke's eyes widened. A streak of happiness ran down his chest, mellowing the madness. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I took so long to say it…" Sakura blubbered, "But… I was afraid… and… everything was so confusing—"

That was all that he allowed. Putting his index finger under her chin, he pulled her face up to see him. And then he gently pressed his thin, dry lips against her full ones. Euphoria bubbled in her chest. The happy tears fell down her cheeks. When he pulled away, she smiled.

"So… shall we begin?"

And she offered him her hand and he took it without another thought.

* * *

**a/n: **I'm here! I was suffering from like SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK. But rest assured, a new piece is here. I don't know if it's any good. I'm not even sure where it originated. The plot just kind of took over and I started typing. So, if it's not good, forgive me. I have been reading and watching a lot of movies for inspiration. Nothing's clicking inside my head. Anyways, school's out for me now, so that's happy. I also have to do one more MAJOR exam and I'm done. Yay. So I will try to update as soon as possible, but I make no gurantees. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And if you do read this piece... **please leave a review. **THANK YOU.


	7. the wanderer and the seeker

**I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his messy-ish bed—just after waking up to a dark winter morning. He stared outside, staring at the _(slowly, slowly_) brightening sky. He scrambled out of bed with a heavy, uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He ignored it and took a shower.

When he came out, a towel furiously scrubbing at his wet hair—the phone on his nightstand started to vibrate and music flowed into the room. Scowling at the phone, he walked over and read the caller ID. _Naruto._

What business did Naruto have with him at six o'clock in the morning?

-

-

-

**therainydays**

_o7. the wanderer and seeker _

-

-

-

Sasuke flipped his black phone and pressed it to his ear. As is turned out, it was a bad mistake. As soon as Sasuke had muttered the word "hello", Naruto was screaming gibberish so fast that he couldn't understand. Annoyed, Sasuke opened his mouth and snapped a response.

"Idiot, I can't understand what you're saying," Sasuke said, "Calm down and repeat it—_slowly._"

He could hear Naruto's heavy breathing. It was a couple of seconds before Naruto's words started to make sense.

"Look, Sasuke, I know it's early," Naruto said, panting _(what the heck was he doing?), _"But Sakura's missing."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _"What?" _

* * *

_It started since she was little. She'd always run away from (fakefakefake) home (ever since her parents died). She never answered the questions that they asked her ("why did you run away?") No one was able to find her until she came back. They called her the wanderer. _

_In was the next two years, that she met a young boy—who was the same age as her—in a neighborhood where she was new. As the people of the town slowly started to discover that the small, frail strawberry-haired girl liked to hide and end up lost, she sparked his interest._

_On one snowy night, when Sakura's foster parents were looking for her, he went on a walk. And then, he found her—sitting alone on the swings—kicking at the freshly fallen snow. _

"_Hey," he said._

_She looked up, alarmed. That was when he realized that she had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. _

* * *

"I don't know," Naruto's voice sounded desperate. "I—I just got a call from Sakura's foster parents and she's like, _gone_."

"It's freaking 6 in the morning, Naruto," Sasuke said, trying to contain his voice. "Where does a freaking sixteen year need to go at 6 AM?!"

"Dude, _chill," _Naruto said. "Whatever. Hinata and I already looked in the park. She's not there. I mean, Ino and everyone are looking for her, but we need you."

"Tch."

Sasuke hung up. He pulled on a pair of jeans from the previous day, grabbed a newly washed grey t-shirt, his black hoodie, put on his shoes, and ran out the door.

* * *

_Confusion swept across her face. She stared at the figure in front of her, who just happened to the prettiest boy she'd ever seen. He stood in front of her, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He had pale skin like the moon, raven black hair than shone slightly blue, and the darkest of eyes. _

"_Hey," He repeated. _

_There was a silence as the soft wind brushed her bangs against her flushed cheeks from the cold. _

"_What're you doing out here?" He asked, looking around. "It's late. It's cold. What the heck are you thinking?" _

_The bubble gum haired girl said nothing. She stared at him. He raised a delicate eyebrow._

"_Well?" He prompted._

"_Uhm," She said, trying to look for words, "I—I ran away." _

_The raven haired boy sighed. His warm breath created a cloud of steam against the icy air. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He turned his head towards the direction of his house. He heard soft cries and yells. _

"_Are you the girl who ran away," He started, "And now everybody's panicking and looking for you?" _

_She gave a tiny smile and a sly nod. "Probably." _

* * *

He didn't know where he was going. All that was racing through his mind was that he needed to find her, no matter what. He sprinted down his road, yelling Sakura's name several times. Where was she? Where does a sixteen year old girl need to go at 6 AM? Cursing, he ran faster.

"Where are you?" He yelled.

Silence greeted him.

* * *

_The boy took steps until he was right in front her. The teal eyed girl stared at him, her head tilted back, staring at him with a blank expression. _

"_What?" She asked softly. It was barely more than a whisper. He could barely hear her words as they came out of her mouth. _

"_C'mon, don't be annoying." _

_He held out his hand. She stared at it, confused. _

"_Everyone's looking for you. Don't make them worry." _

_When she made no movements whatsoever to move, he exhaled frustratingly, and grabbed her wrist. With a sharp, powerful tug she was on her feet, gracelessly lurching forward. She straightened herself and dragged her towards the noisy neighborhood. He looked back over his shoulder when she made no reply. _

"_I'm Sasuke," He offered._

_His obsidian eyes met with her beryl ones. A slow smile tugged at her lips. _

"_I…I'm Sakura." _

"_Hn." _

* * *

The phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Cursing silently in his head, he reached inside his pocket and pulled it out. He stared at the caller ID—_Naruto. _Sighing, he flipped the phone open and scanned the road in front of him with his dark eyes. Pale thin lips moved.

"What?" He snapped. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Have you found Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked, huffing.

Sasuke snorted. "No."

Naruto began to babble on about something _(probably unimportant)_, but Sasuke became frustrated—(_and he didn't care for the most part)_—ended the call. He sprinted down the sidewalk, looking up at the skies. The sky was cloudy, covered in thick grey clouds. He cursed when silver tears fell and showered over the town.

He zipped up his hoodie, put his hood on, and started to run.

* * *

"_Oh Sakura!" Her foster mother cried out with relief, tears staining her eyes. The tiny beryl eyed girl let the older woman hug her. Hesitantly, Sakura raised her short arms and patted the mother's back gently._

"_I was so worried," the mother blubbered, "Oh! Thank you so much." _

_Sasuke stared at the mother, nodding at her words. Slowly, he turned his onyx eyes towards his white house down the street. Looking back the cotton candy haired girl and her overly relieved mother he said, _

"_I need to go now." _

_Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke gave a very small, small smile._

"_I'll see you soon. Bye."_

_The woman hugging Sakura let go and nodded her head quickly. Mascara ran down her cheeks. Her ruby colored lips moved._

"_Thank you, again." _

_Sasuke walked away from the scene. _

* * *

The rain continued to fall. It drenched his hoodie. As he continued to the walk around the streets aimlessly, having no idea he was going, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Ignoring it, he continued forward but then he stopped.

A few meters away, there was Sakura. She sat on the swing, her legs dangling off the seat. Her strawberry locks were soaked, her apple orbs were dull, and her skin looked paler than ever. From far away, he analyzed her. From the looks of it, it didn't look like she was injured. Sasuke quickened his pace.

When he was in hearing zone with her, he said her name.

"Sakura?"

Hearing her name, her head snapped up. Panic was struck in her leaf colored eyes but she relaxed when she saw it was him. Her lips slightly trembled as if they were trying to say something. Sasuke blinked, raising an eyebrow, and took another half-step towards her.

"…Sasuke-kun?" she murmured, her voice getting lost over the rain.

"Yeah," He muttered. "What are doing here?"

He took a seat on the swing beside hers.

"I was getting lost," Sakura replied softly. "And here you are—always finding me as you always do."

"Hn."

They were quiet. It was comfortable. They listened to the rain's soft whispers. Sasuke stood up abruptly, checking his watch. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"We should go," he suggested, his voice indifferent.

"Okay," Sakura said. Her tone was bubbly.

She took his hand. He looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Where to, Sasuke-kun?"

"Home."

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura sit in the café. They both looked out the window. Shimmering pelts of rain fell upon the window. They both have their black coffees, both grasping them tightly. Sakura looked away from the outside and looks at the steaming cup of liquid in front of her. Sasuke's gaze is locked upon her. Sakura sips her coffee, looking at Sasuke. _

"_So, why did you want to talk?" Sakura asked. _

"_I…" He began. "I got accepted into a school. Abroad." _

_Sakura smiled. She had been expecting this. Sasuke stared at her. _

"_That's good," She encouraged. "Are you going to take the offer?" _

_Sasuke stared at his cup now, playing around with it. He turned his gaze back the window. His chapped lips were pressed into a hard line._

"_Well?" Sakura prompted._

"_Yeah, I am," He said. "Are you okay with that?" _

_Sakura laughed. "I'm not going to cry, if that's what you're asking. I'm not going beg, even if that makes you stay. I'm going to let you go. I'm going to wait." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura smiled at him brightly. More widely, more brilliant than the previous ones she had flashed at him. _

"_Go see the world, Sasuke-kun," She said, gazing up at the droplets. "I'll be here." _

"_Okay." _

* * *

They walked together in the rain. Hand-in-hand. Sasuke sighed. The rain had stopped, but they were wet and it was cold. Sakura shivered. Sasuke noted this action, speeding up their walk.

"Why do you always get lost?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She looked at him with careful, analyzing eyes and shrugged. She held his hand tighter.

"You hide because you want to be found," Sakura stated. "You always find me."

"That's not much of reason why you get lost, Sakura," he pointed out dryly.

Sakura laughed; the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing across the neighborhood.

"Maybe."

She smiled as if she was distantly away. Her eyes seemed far away too.

"I don't know why I get lost."

He sighed again. She giggled.

* * *

_It has been years since he left. A bubble-gum haired girl ran down the street, trying to avoid all the people who hurtled her way. Some of them shouted at her but she wasn't listening. She was in a hurry. She cursed because she knew she was going to be late._

_She sprinted for the last subway, slipping in right before the doors slammed shut. Smiling at her victory and thanking it was almost empty, she took a seat trying to catch her breath. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat. Sakura exhaled calmly. She gazed around at her surroundings. _

_The train had stopped at several stops already. On the eighth one, the doors opened. Very few people left and others crawled in. When the last person stepped in, her eyes widened. He was tall and beautiful. His hair was dark and spiked up at the end, his skin pale, and his ink-black eyes indecipherable as ever. He was caught off-guard when he saw her too._

"…_Sakura?" _

"_Sasuke…kun…?"_

* * *

Because she was the wanderer and he was the seeker. They always found each other.

* * *

**a/n: **And that's a wrap! I had this story like half-done before the previous chapter so... you guys got another chapter... FASTFASTFAST! (:  
Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter, although I'm sure everyone's busy with exams.. BECAUSE I KNOW I AM. Ha ha ha.  
I miss some of the previous reviews... Thank you very much for reaching this story! (: **please leave a review.**


	8. everything will fade but us

**i do not own naruto.  
**

* * *

She sits on the window sill, her legs dangling, moving back and forth. He sits on the floor, against the wall, glaring at her. She offers him a smile. He gives her a glare.

"Hello," She politely says.

"Who're you?" He spits out.

"I'm Sakura…" She begins, "And you are?"

"I'm dying."

—

-

**t**

**h**

**e**

**r**

**a**

**i**

**n**

**y**

**d**

**a**

**y**

**s**

_o8. everything will fade but us _

**-**

—

Sakura's smile falters. He narrows his eyes, catching the subtle, tiny movement. Her legs stop moving.

"Dying?" She asks. "That surely can't be your name."

He rolls his eyes and mutters sarcastically—"Obviously."

Sakura's lips purse into a tight line. Her face is blank for she can put on a perfect poker face which she has practiced for decades. He looks the same as ever—his black-blue hair tousled and spiky, his skin paler than hers, and his eyes dark and mysterious. She could never tell what he was thinking.

"Your name?" She asks again, her tone stern this time.

He sighs loudly. "Sasuke."

The bubble-gum hair nods. She taps her fingers soundlessly against the paint-peeling window sill. She gazes around the room—everything is white and there is nothing here. No bed, no nightstand, no chair. It was only an empty room with a person and a door.

"It's very empty here," she comments.

"You think?" He sneers.

"You'd think they would treat a dying person better," Sakura says.

"That's what everybody would _like _to think," Sasuke replies. "But in truth it's not. Half the things people say are lies—wait, more than half for some."

"Yes, that's true…" Sakura says, "So are you scared?"

"_Scared_?" He asks. "Not really." He shrugs. "My life wasn't really anything important."

"Every life is important," Sakura argues. Fire slightly burns in her dulling emerald eyes.

He snorts, turning his gaze to the pink-haired girl. "You don't seriously believe that, do you? I mean how much more naïve could you be?"

Sakura sighs. "Well, maybe not _every_ life… but your life is important to _me._"

Sasuke's face sinks into confusion. His eyebrows crinkle in concentration, trying to understand. His eyes are piercing then ever.

"What are you _talking _about?" He demands. "I don't even know _you_."

She looks at him sadly. Her green eyes are filled with sorrow. Her shoulders slump and her posture slouches. She bits her bottom lip.

"I guess you don't remember me after all."

He looks at her with an expression she cannot understand.

.

.

.

**a hundred and sixty-three years ago**

.

.

.

"_Where're you planning to go?" Sakura asked; her face was mapped with concern. He ignored her and continued to back. Angered, she trailed after him around the large house. _

"_Sasuke-kun, don't ignore me," She said._

_He walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to where the weapons were. He opened the door, grabbed what he needed, and trudged back to their room again. Sakura didn't say anything but Sasuke knew she was there. He could feel her presence._

_She sat on the bed, watching him pack the things into his backpack. She sighed. Running her slim, pale fingers through her long coral tresses, Sakura looked up at him with a saddened expression. Sasuke did not even spare her a glance. She turned herself toward the window, resigning from trying to get his attention._

"_I'm going to find Itachi," He spoke after a while. Sakura narrowed her eyes and twisted her body that she was fully facing him again. Sasuke was staring right at her with an intense look. She blushed slightly under the stare, but looked up at him._

"_Why?" Her voice was sad._

"_I can't just let him walk off with what he did to the Clan," Sasuke whispered. "Please understand." _

"_I do understand," She said, "But it's hard to let you go. Or at least it's going to be. I don't want to say goodbye." _

_Sasuke's gaze softened but it was still blank. _

"_I'll be back soon." _

_He stood up abruptly turning to leave. Sakura stood up too, hurt lacing her features. She hugged from behind, pressing her cheek against his back. Tears are threatened to spill._

"_You promise?" _

"_Aa." _

_The last thing he remembered is him staring at her and their huge white mansion. She waved and smiled. He walked away. _

.

.

.

**present**

.

.

.

"Remember you?" Sasuke blurts. He looks at her as if she is crazy, gone loopy in the head. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Sakura looks down at the floor and jumps off the window sill gracefully. She fluidly walks over to him. He stiffens. She leans against the snow-stained wall slowly sliding down until she is sitting right beside him.

"You're not who you think you are, Sasuke-kun," Sakura says.

"Then what am _I_?" Sasuke asks.

"You're not a human," She says. "You're one of us just like me—you're an Immortal."

Sasuke chuckles darkly. His onyx eyes seethe at Sakura.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No," She looks serious. Sasuke gulps—nervousness hits his gut and it has been a while since that has happened. She lifts the sleeve on her left arm and there is a black swirl-shaped tattoo. "You have one like it, don't you?"

Sasuke tries to think. He knows about that marking. Unaware of his actions, he grabs his left arm. Sakura leaps over his spread out legs and shoves the black material of his shirt sleeve up. The tattoo, just like hers, is there. Sasuke stares at it for a while before staring up at her.

"An Immortal?" Sasuke asks, the first one to break the silence.

"That's right," Sakura says. "Let me tell you our story. We met around two hundred years ago. After a while, I suppose you left to find your brother. You were seeking revenge. You said that you would be back but you never came.

"For the past century, I've been searching for you _everywhere._ And here you are! But you're human—no, you think you're human and dying but that's not true. It's all a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You are truly an Immortal and you can't die." Sakura's eyes radiate with truth. Something in the back of Sasuke's mind tells him to trust her.

"So…why can't remember any of this?" Sasuke inquires.

"Because of that," She points at his neck. It the Cursed Seal mark. He had always wondered why it was there. Sakura had the answers.

"Can you get rid of it?"

Sakura smiles.

"Then do it… but before you do," Sasuke says, "Who are we to each other?"

"…we're lovers, I suppose," Sakura tells him, "Soul mates if you want to call it that. I knew I had found the one as soon as I met you."

"Tch—what is this, _love at first sight_?"

Sakura laughs. She shrugs.

"Maybe."

* * *

_Sasuke laid there, writhing in pain. His neck and whole body throbbed—everything hurt. He heard a sinister laugh and snakes surrounded him. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. _

_A long haired man with snake-like eyes walked towards him. The snake-man bent down towards Sasuke and touched his neck. Sasuke shouted. _

"_Ah, my dear Sasuke-kun," hissed the snake-man. "My name is Orochimaru." _

"_What do you want?" Sasuke spat out._

"_Shh, Sasuke-kun—I don't need your attitude." Orochimaru continued. "With this cursed-seal you will forget everything about your past life. And then you shall seek me for power." _

_And Sasuke blacked out. _

* * *

Sasuke looks up at the blank ceiling, thinking about nothing. His head is in Sakura's lap. She strokes his pale cheek. He gazes into her green apple eyes and she looks right back at him as if she could see his soul.

"_I will take you away from the pain_," she speaks.

She leans closer to his neck.

"_And you will remember." _

Her soft, warm breath caresses his ear.

"_For everything will fade…" _

He closes his eyes.

"_For everything shall fade…" _

She presses her lips against his cold neck.

"_For everything should fade…" _

She parts them slightly, closing around the skin.

"_Except us." _

And she bits him. His eyes widen at the pain being sucked out of him. He wants to scream but her small hand is covering his mouth. Every sound he makes is muffled. And then, he succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

When he wakes up again—it is dawn. The first thing he sees is Sakura's pale silver neck. The pain is gone. He remembers. Everything is there. Dried crimson is around her lips. Obsidian eyes are blank.

Sakura looks down at him, her emerald eyes happy. Her bubble gum locks tickle his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

He has awakened.

* * *

**author's note | **well, I suppose this the result after listening to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" ten million times, watching Stepmom, thinking about Twilight, reading the book "Frozen Fire" by Tim Bowler, thinking about a new chapter of the Rainy Days. I'm not sure how I like this one. I liked writing it, but I had struggles trying to start it... I was just glad that Writer's Block didn't like take over my mind or what not.

So, my exams are _finally _over and I have never been happier... well, now I'm just worrying too too too much about how I did... *sighs* I distract myself often. I hope everyone likes this chapter and please leave a review! Thank you to those who continue support this story and the tips/comments that everyone has left me. (:

The tattoo on Sasuke and Sakura is the ANBU tattoo. Also, I might be elaborating on this and possibly starting a story... but we'll see.


	9. can't get you out of my head

He woke up in cold sweat. He gasped loudly, the sound filling the room. He blinked, squinting at the darkness. Groaning, he turned his gaze to his clock on the nightstand beside his bed.

_3.07 AM_, it read.

He sighed, placing a hand over his tired eyes. He tried to calm down. He had woken up from a dream or nightmare; he couldn't decide what it was. It was about _her…_ The girl he had run into on some occasions and they had even talked but everything about her was just _alluring_. Her long, silky pink hair, her pale skin, her full lips, her long lashes, and her eyes—her pretty green eyes…

He cursed and then turned over to his side, facing the wall and tried to fall asleep.

**

* * *

T h e **

**R a i n y **

**D a y s **

_o9. can't get you out of my head _

_

* * *

  
_

It had been a Tuesday evening when they bumped into each other. Being the stronger one, he stood still and absorbed the impact while she staggered backwards. Her small hand rubbed her forehead furiously as her eyes were closed and creased in pain.

"I'm sorry," She breathed out, her eyes still closed.

He didn't say anything but just stared at her. He narrowed his eyes. She stood still for a few moments before opening her eyes. She stared up at him. Her jade green eyes mesmerized him. He could only look. She looked at him for a while too, as if she was entranced, before lowering her gaze. A pale pink blush lingered on her pale cheeks.

"I really am sorry," She whispered now. "Uhm…"

Silence was thick in the air.

When she didn't say anything, he brushed past her and move on with his life—

"Wait!" She softly pleaded.

He looked over his shoulder, eyeing her with mild interest. She smiled at him warmly.

"What's your name?" She asked, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"It's a common courtesy to give your name first," He murmured. She stared him, the smile still stuck to her face.

"Sasuke," He answered.

"Sakura," She replied back. "Goodbye for now."

Sakura then turned around her long pink hair swishing behind her. He smirked and continued to walk.

* * *

_Sakura sat on the couch, her head titled back. Her eyes were glued to the white ceiling. On her lap rested a young raven-haired boy. His eyes were closed. Her pale long fingers stroked his soft locks. _

"_Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked._

_He opened his eyes and stared at her neck. _

"_Yeah, we bumped into each other." _

"_That's right," She said, nodding. "Didn't we meet again the next day?"_

* * *

The second time they met it was an early Wednesday morning. Sakura and Sasuke happened to be in the same coffee shop, both waiting in line.

"Well look who it is," She piped up from behind him.

Alarmed, he whirled around and stared down coming face-to-face to Sakura. He blushed slightly when he noticed their proximity. She smiled and leaned in closer, their noses touching.

"Good morning," She whispered and titled her head slightly to the side. "Oh, it's your turn."

Her small hands grasped his arms with such a strength that _shouldn't_ belong to a girl like her and pushed him towards the counter. Sasuke looked up and stared at the glowing menu before ordering a black coffee and a plain bagel.

"Do you want something?" He asked her, trying to be polite.

She beamed before stepping beside him. "I'll have coffee as well and a…" She paused while she looked at the baked goods behind the glass. "…a chocolate chip muffin."

The cashier pressed a bunch of buttons while another co-worker grabbed their coffees and pastries and placed them onto a tray. Sasuke fished out a paper bill and slapped it onto the corner before muttering "keep the change". When he turned around, Sasuke had found that Sakura was gone from his side and already sitting at a table by the window. He placed the tray on the table.

"Here you go," He murmured.

"Thank you," She said, grasping her coffee, taking a sip.

"So how come you're out and about at six thirty in the morning?" Sasuke asked, looking casually out the window.

Sakura shrugged. "I work at the hospital—irregular hours are nothing new. You?"

"I'm the CEO of a company," Sasuke said, taking a bite out of his plain bagel. "I usually get up this early and work late into the night."

Sakura's eyes remained glued onto the young man before her. She hadn't had the time to carefully look at him the last time. She noticed, after a minute of ogling him, that he was very pretty. His hair resembled a raven, slightly blue in the light. He had pale skin like he had never seen the sun and his eyes were obsidian. They were the most beautiful—

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, sending her back crashing to reality.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"You seemed dazed," He noted in calm tone, taking another bite.

Sakura smiled—"Has anyone ever told you that you were pretty?"

Sasuke choked on his bagel. The coral haired girl laughed as his reaction.

* * *

"_The café," Sasuke said promptly. _

_Sakura nodded, closing her eyes. "I called you pretty and you choked on your—"_

_He groaned, placing a hand over his eyes and the mumbled under his breath something that sounded like 'I did not choke'. She laughed, the soprano sound radiating throughout the room. _

"_On Thursday…" _

* * *

If anything, Sakura had always loved the bookstore almost as much as she loved the hospital. Stuffing her hands in her grey pea coat, she pulled the bookstore door open, immediately greeted by its warmth. The place smelled of wood and old paper.

The store was barely filled with any people and that was exactly the way Sakura liked it. Moving to a narrow, cramped aisle with fat books, she pulled one out from the shelves. She opening and skimmed through the first few pages.

And then she heard a sigh.

"You again?" A familiar voice said, not sounding at all amused.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, standing in front of her with his eyebrows raised. She smiled at him instantly.

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me," She said, sarcasm marring her tone.

Sasuke smirked. He seemed to do that a lot, Sakura noted.

"Must be a coincidence," He muttered, looking at the large book in her hands.

"Or fate," Sakura mused, but shook her head. "But you don't seem like the kind of person to believe in such things."

He nodded. "That's because I don't."

* * *

"_On Tuesday, we met in the middle of nowhere, on Wednesday the café, on Thursday the book store," Sakura reviewed. "Whatever next?" _

_Sasuke looked up at the blank ceiling as she looked down at him._

"_On Friday—"_

"_Oh yes!" Sakura cried excited, "I remember now!" _

* * *

He was surprised on Friday when a pair of shoes appeared out of nowhere on the dock where he was sitting. He looked up and found Sakura staring down at him. Her long pink hair was tied into a messy ponytail, her expression content, and her hands behind her back.

"We have seriously got to stop meeting like this," Sasuke said.

"I like it though," Sakura commented, sitting next to him.

He sighed.

"We barely even know each other—"

"That's what makes it fun!"

"You're an odd girl."

"Thank you," She said, looking over the ocean, "Any who—let's get to know each other then! My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm twenty-six years old. I'm an intern at a hospital. My birthday is March 28th. I have _natural _pink hair and green eyes…" She paused.

Sasuke glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. It took that as his cue to continue. He grimaced as he spoke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He said plainly. "I'm—"

He was cut off when she suddenly kissed him—it was a moment of pure, short bliss and he was shocked. He flushed pink and she laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped, "I have to go."

* * *

"_You kissed me out of the blue," He said almost in an accusing tone._

_  
"Oh, you were too tempting, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "I don't ever regret it. You were totally speechless." _

"_And then you left." _

"_I had to go!" Sakura exclaimed, stroking his hair again. "And then you…" _

* * *

That night, Sasuke had trouble sleeping. He couldn't get her out of his head—especially the kiss that she had suddenly planted on him. It was short but he remembered—her lips were soft and everything—

He groaned and cursed inwardly inside his head and tried to fall asleep.

He failed.

The next morning Sasuke ended up at a Starbucks ordering a coffee. He scowled when he saw the annoying pink-headed girl sitting in a corner chair, reading away. He grabbed his coffee and marched over to her.

"_You._" His voice was deadly.

Sakura looked up calmly.

"Good morning."

"You're annoying, do you know that?" He blurted out, not thinking straight. But because of _her _he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and—"And your hair is pink. I barely know anything about you and you act like you're my best friend or something and we've known each other for ages. Then, yesterday, you suddenly kiss me!"

She couldn't hold in her laughter. His glare deepened further.

"Your point is, Sasuke-kun?" She prompted after hearing his heavy breathing.

"I can't—"

* * *

"'_Get you out of my head'," Sakura quoted._

_Sasuke sighed for what felt like the millionth time. _

_Her hand brushed softly against his cold cheek. _

"'_And'—"_

_

* * *

_

"I barely know you," He finished.

Sakura smiled before getting up and pulling him to his feet. She dragged him out of the warm Starbucks and into the real world.

"Now that you've got that clear, Sasuke-kun," She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Our journey begins now."

And Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**author's note: **I don't know what to think of this one... but for one, I don't think I like it much. Tell me what you think.  
AND I AM IN LOVE WITH CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFINS. Yes, and online courses are terribly boring and a pain. Hopefully another update will come soon...  
I was planning to update this for Sasuke's birthday but I didn't make it in time. By three days. This was inspired by "Candy" by Kevin Brooks. : D  
**Please leave a review. **Thank you very much (:


	10. the act of forgetting

"What do you want," It was not a question.

"Where is she, Uchiha?" A voice belonging to a coffee-haired man asked.

"Why should I tell _you_?" The former snapped back.

"Teme—" Another male voice piped in, angry.

"Where is she?" The brown-haired man asked again.

"None of your business—" He began but was cut off by another voice. A soft soprano whisper.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

* * *

**T **_**h**_** e **

**R ****a**_** i **_**n y **

_**D **_**a y **_**s**_

_10. the act of forgetting_

* * *

Sasuke turned his head towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from the woods where he had last left Sakura to check out the area when he felt movements of chakra.

"_Where'd you—"_

He heard a light shuffling and ruffle of leaves as Sakura appeared from the trees. Her face was mapped with worry but she slightly relaxed when she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Oh, there you are," She breathed out.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice cried out, thick with relief.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the blonde who spoke the words, confusion spreading all over her face. Her large viridian eyes narrowed slightly as she moved towards Sasuke. He kept his onyx gaze towards the intruding group while the bubble gum haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Who're you?"

The blonde standing there with his arms spread out widely dropped to his sides in shock. Sadness flowed into his cerulean blue eyes. A dark-haired girl stepped forwards and placed her pale hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Sasuke-kun, who are they?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at them for a while.

"Konoha Ninja."

"Konoha?" She said, scrunching up her face. "Isn't that where you come from?"

He grimaced. "You too."

* * *

"_You're letting us do this right?" The blonde haired boy asked the woman sitting behind the mahogany desk._

_The Hokage sat there, hands propped up the desk, hiding half her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was thinking hard on something._

"_Tsunade-sama?" The blonde female whispered. "Do we bring them back?" _

_The blonde woman swirled around in her chair facing the window. _

"_Do what you think you must," The Hokage said._

_And with that, the four figures were gone._

* * *

"Has she forgotten who we are then?" Neji asked, his voice grave.

Sasuke and Neji were located further away from the group, having a private conversation. Sasuke's attention was scattered, half-listening to Neji's words and looking out for Sakura—who was amongst Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Not just that—she doesn't _remember_ any of it," Sasuke snapped, irritated, "Konoha, who is she is, what she can do…"

"Since when?" Neji asked, eyeing the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "I just found her."

"After Sakura didn't come back from her mission," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

_It was raining hard. Through the crowd of people, Sasuke pushed his way through, his eyes concentrated on a person. A person with pink hair. She was tiny figure compared to the others. When a large man came about and hit her shoulder, she staggered backwards. Sasuke sped up, arms reaching out. He caught her._

"_Are you—" He began but the words died in his throat._

_Her green eyes focused on him—confusion and fear clouding her irises._

"_W—who are you?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the rain._

_Colour drained from Sasuke's face._

* * *

Sakura stared at the faces all around her. She didn't know who they were. Her eyebrows creased, her lips turning into a slight frown. The three people standing in front of her were all smiling, albeit they all looked a bit sad and Sakura couldn't understand why.

"I'm Naruto," The blonde male from before said, trying to cover up his sorrow. "You're Sakura –chan right?"

Sakura nodded slightly. The taller boy thrust out his tanned hand in front of Sakura. She stared at it for a while before putting her pale, trembling hand to his. He shook it up and down a few times before letting go. A tall blonde girl stepped closer to Sakura, placing a well-manicured hand on her shoulder. She was smiling too but her smile was bittersweet.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," She said. "I…" But she stopped.

Sakura smiled slightly and turned her gaze to the last girl. The girl had long, dark blue hair with a pale complexion with pearl-coloured eyes. A tiny smile was plastered onto her full lips.

"I—I'm Hinata," She offered very quietly.

Sakura grinned.

"Hi," She said to all three of them.

"_Hey Forehead—"_

"_Sakura-chan! Let's get ramen—"_

"_Naruto, this is my—"_

"—_promise—"_

"_You're just a bud—"_

"_S—Sakura-chan!" _

Memories whirled throughout Sakura's head. Her hands gripped her head, gritting her teeth.

"No," She breathed out.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Smiles. A red ribbon. Nicknames. Ramen. Leaves. Promises. Konoha. Too fast, too quick. Chakra. Medic-nin. Healing. Voices. Faces. Flowers. Blood. Mission.

"Sakura?" She barely heard Sasuke's voice.

Then it went black.

* * *

"_Who are you?" She repeated for what seemed like the umpteenth time._

_The boy in front of her was tall and pretty, but he didn't say anything. _

"_Are you okay?" She whispered when he didn't respond. _

_The rain continued to fall. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Sakura looked at him. _

"_I…" He began softly. "I'm Sasuke." _

"_Hello Sasuke," The pink haired girl greeted. "I—I'm Sakura… I think." _

"_You think?" He asked sharply. _

"_Well," Sakura said, green eyes wandering everywhere, "I woke up alone. I—I don't remember anything… All I know is that is my name, Sakura." _

_He didn't respond. His face was blank, eyes closed like he was in deep thought._

"_Hey, do I know you?"_

_She reached out and brushed the wet strands that were clutching on his cheeks to get a better look.  
_

* * *

Sasuke settled down Sakura gently on the sofa before sitting down beside her. The Konoha ninja scatted themselves on the other sofas. Naruto cast a worried glance to Sakura and then at Hinata. The dark-haired girl merely smiled and patted him a few times on the back.

"What happened to her?" The blonde male asked, cerulean eyes not leaving Sakura.

Sasuke leaned back into his seat, placing a tired hand over her eyes. His chapped lips opened to say something but Ino beat him to it.

"She was probably having flashbacks, Naruto," Ino said, "Perhaps it was flashing by so fast, she got overwhelmed and blacked out."

Naruto nodded. The room went silent for a few moments, tension high in the air. Unexpectedly, Sasuke broke it.

"You found us," He stated, slate eyes turning to everyone in the room. "What are you going to do now?"

His gaze stopped traveling at the coffee-haired man—Hyuuga Neji. His pearl-coloured eyes were locked onto the wooden floor, his face creased in deep thought.

"What do you think, Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

The Hyuuga heiress blushed scarlet from all the attention she was receiving.

"W—Well, T-Tsunade-sama _did _tell us to w-whatever we like," She stuttered quietly.

"So leave us here," Sasuke snarled.

"Why?" Neji shot back, "You two are still ninjas of Konoha."

* * *

"_Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura laughed lightly and continued to walk towards the gates of Konoha. Her two teammates—Naruto and Sasuke—continued to follow her. _

"_Well?" Sasuke prompted. _

"_Tsunade-shishou wants me to go on some Medic-nin mission," Sakura said._

"_Where?" Naruto asked._

"_You guys worry way too much," The pink-haired girl said._

"_Sakura," Sasuke warned._

_Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. "It's a small country near Suna. I'll be back soon. Don't worry so much."_

_She kissed both of the boys on the cheeks and was gone. It was the last time they saw her for two months. _

* * *

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know."

The young Uchiha spared a glance at Sakura.

"It's not that we're not going to come back to Konoha," He continued, "We—we just need a break. Sakura's been doing an okay job at retrieving her memories so far. I just…"

Sasuke paused for while; trying to decide what he was going to say.

The words never came.

* * *

"_She's been missing over two months," He hissed at the Hokage._

"_I know that, Uchiha," She retorted back, scribbling something onto the scroll._

"_So what are you going to do about it?" He snarled._

"_Don't use the tone with me," She warned. _

"_She's missing," He insisted. "Are you going to do something about it?" _

"_How about you do something?"_

_Sasuke sighed, frustrated._

"_I can't—I'm not allowed to leave the village without permission," The raven-haired boy said._

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Almond met onyx._

"_This is new," She muttered, "You never one to follow rules—"_

"_Sakura," Sasuke snapped. _

"_Fine," The blonde Hokage said, nodding, "Go find her."_

* * *

When Sakura woke up, it was morning.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

"Over here," He murmured softly.

The viridian-eyed girl sat up from the bed, immediately seeing Sasuke standing by the window, looking out through the glass. Sakura smiled before leaping out of bed and standing beside him.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked, looking through the open door of their bedroom.

"Gone," Sasuke simply said, "They left."

Wrinkles of Sakura's forehead appeared, her lips slipping to a frown. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "They had to go."

He turned away from the window and placed a hand on the small of her back. He led her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sakura took a seat as Sasuke started cooking up some eggs. The green eyed girl looked over at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'll ever remember everything again, Sasuke-kun?"

"In all good time, Sakura," He said.

* * *

**a/n: **Uh, yay! The tenth chapter! -claps- Didn't know I could make it this far.. -laughs-  
I know it's been a while since my last update so please forgive me and I hope this chapter is acceptable!  
This has been in my head for a while and I just needed to word it properly even I failed a couple of times.  
Yeah, if anyone noticed, I recently added a new story "**The Art of Letting Go**" - so I hope you guys have a chance reading it! Tell me what you think (:  
Also a new story might be coming our way called "**The Immortals**" - so we'll see how that works out.  
**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	11. in the end

**I Do Not Own Naruto.  
**

* * *

In the end, they have left everything behind them.

Their lives, their friends, their town, their families, their _everything—_

For the sake of them being happy and being together.

.

.

.

**T**** h e ****R**** a i n y ****D**** a y s **

_o11. in the end _

.

.

.

This is the story about a girl and a boy.

The girl is the Princess of the land.

The boy is the guard of the Princess.

They begun as innocent and as they grew, they slowly realized what they had begun was forbidden—_a sin._

* * *

"Sakura," The tall man beside the short pink-haired girl said, "From this day on, he will be your guard. He shall do everything he can to protect you and follow your wishes."

Sakura locked her big green eyes onto the boy with raven-resembling hair, coal-black eyes, and pale skin. His face was blank with emotion. Grasping onto the fabric of her father's pants with a tight grip, she smiled slightly at him.

"Hello," She said.

He never replied but slightly bowed his head.

It was how they began.

* * *

They are eight.

He is slowly learning the basics of hand-to-hand combat while she learning her manners and how to walk like royalty.

It is late evening when Sakura and her mother are walking to the dimly lit halls when they bump into Sasuke and his mentor, Master Kakashi. The tall silver-haired man bows to the Queen and Princess of the Land and Sasuke follows the action.

"Ah, it is been a while, Kakashi," Sakura's mother said, smiling. "I trust that Sasuke is doing well with his lessons?"

"Of course, Milady," His head still bowed.

"It is late," Sakura's mother announced, "Let us go, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan?"

Her mother stared with mild surprise at her daughter who was approaching her future bodyguard. The young Uchiha stared at the Princess with a blank face. Sakura's lips curled upwards.

"Hello," She whispered, "How are you?"

Sasuke bowed his head slightly before answering.

"I am fine, Princess," He whispered back.

"You look tired," Sakura pointed out, staring at the dark bags beneath the pale skin of his eyes, "You should get some sleep at night."

Sasuke bowed his head again. Sakura turned around and walked back to her mother again. Sakura's mother and Kakashi both smiled because Sakura was already showing care for her guard.

* * *

They are thirteen.

Kakashi keeps the King and Queen updated on Sasuke's status and continuously tells them that Sasuke is a natural prodigy. They approve and trust his judgment, but they want to hold back for a few more years until he is a bit more matured.

On the other hand, Sakura has grown into a cute—almost pretty—young girl. She mastered more than several languages and as well as all of the land's history due to her talent of memorization. The Queen and King couldn't have been more proud.

It is late in the night when Sakura finds Sasuke outside near the castle's fountain.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

The blue-black haired boy, alarmed, turned his head to her and then stood up abruptly. His onyx eyes were widened.

"Princess," He addressed her and then bowed.

She started to giggle before placing a hand on his shoulder, as if telling him to relax, which he slowly complied too. Her green eyes glowed with happiness and it reflected the moonlight.

She sat down on the fountain's edge.

"Sit," She said when he was just awkwardly standing there.

He sat down, obeying her wishes. Sasuke tried not to wince when Sakura grabbed his left wrist, bringing to him. Her features were laced with worry.

"What happened?" The Princess asked calmly. "Were you injured?"

"…Yes," He answered.

Sakura nodded. "I thought something like this had happened."

Sasuke's eyes looked up at her in surprise. Another laugh escaped her.

"It's not wrapped properly," She murmured, "Here."

She unwrapped the bandages around his wrist. She gingerly looked at the gash that was seeping scarlet liquid. She grabbed the first aid she had brought with her and began to mend it correctly.

"Lady Tsunade taught me how to do this—medical stuff, that is," Sakura began to explain. "She took me on as her apprentice early this year, but of course, you knew that. It's really fun—of course, Mother and Father wouldn't allow me near anyone seeing as how I'm the Princess and everything… but the least I can do is help my future bodyguard, right?"

He nodded and continued to listen to her.

"So yeah," She mumbled. "There. All better. Try not to use it so much—it'll cause it to open up the wound and make it bleed more. I'll tell Master Kakashi that he should go easy on you for a while—"

She stopped and tensed when he put his hand on her wrist lightly. Sakura rolled her eyes upwards to Sasuke's face.

"Thank you."

After a moment of letting the words sink in, she broke into a smile again.

"You're welcome."

Silence hung over them like a thick blanket. The two of them just sat beside each other, enjoying each other's presence. Sakura stared up at the moon.

"It's pretty tonight, isn't it?" She murmured.

Sasuke followed her gaze and looked at the golden moon. A soft smirk spread across his lips.

"Aa," He replied back.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for a while," Sakura whispered, turning towards him.

Sasuke looked away from the moon and turned to the Princess's face. A smile was still placed across her lips. He raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue.

"I think that we should be…friends," Sakura finished.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose up higher.

"Friends," He repeated.

Sakura nodded eagerly. Sasuke grimaced slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Princess—" He began but was cut off.

"I know, I know," Sakura said, turning to look up at the moon again. "Royalty and staff shouldn't mix and blah blah blah—but I really want to be friends with you. So, truce?"

She thrust her small hand towards his chest. Sasuke sighed and looked at her. He examined her eyes for a while and then gave in.

"Truce," He whispered back.

They shook hands.

* * *

They are fifteen.

The King and Queen have approved the ceremony for Sasuke to become Sakura's official bodyguard. On the day of the ceremony, Kakashi is beaming beside the young Uchiha while the Royal Family is seated among the audience. The silver-haired man stepped towards Sasuke, smiling.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, swear to protect Princess Haruno Sakura of Leaf at all costs—even if it costs you your life?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke placed a hand over his heart and lifted up his head ever so slightly.

"I do."

"Then I announce you as the official bodyguard of Princess Sakura."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly towards his mentor and then towards the crowd. He sees that Sakura is smiling at him and she is the first one to break out into clapping. Slowly, the crowd joined in.

After the ceremony, the royal family and guests are still partying until late evening. Sasuke is sitting alone at a table, watching the crowd with calculating eyes. Occasionally, someone would come and congratulate him for his achievements. He swept his eyes across the horde of people and it was when he caught a glimpse of Sakura.

At the ripe age of fifteen, she was beginning to grow into a beautiful woman. Her pink hair was past her collarbone and her eyes were green as ever. Her pale skin glowed under the lights of the lamps. She was conversing with someone Sasuke didn't recognize, smiling.

When the stranger went away, Sakura looked around her and froze when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was not the only one who had changed. His features were lovelier than ever—his raven-coloured hair framed his pale, thin face and spiked up at the back, his ink-blank eyes were mysterious, and he was half-a-head taller than Sakura now.

She smiled at him before walking over. Sasuke stood up abruptly and then bowed. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Sit," She said.

She watched him sit slowly and then settled onto a seat right beside him. Sakura exhaled and leaned back. She closed her eyes and let the evening breeze hit her soothingly. Sasuke's eyes never left her.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" She whispered, turning her viridian orbs to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, it is."

Sakura laughed lightly—"There's no need to be so formal, Sasuke. It's just us."

"But your parents—" He argued, his brows furrowing.

She waved her hand in dismiss. "It's alright. They're way over there." Sakura's eyes traveled until they found her parents talking to some nobles. Sasuke's gaze followed and he nodded slowly.

"Congratulations," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"Thank you," He murmured back.

Sakura leaned in a bit closer and then leaned her head gently against his shoulder. Sasuke froze, not able to move. Sakura smiled.

"Relax, it's just you and me," She reminded him.

Sasuke's shoulders slightly slumped. Sakura let out a small giggle. She closed her eyes again, a smile still loosely played on her lips. Sasuke continued to watch everything around them.

It was since then they started to fall.

* * *

They are seventeen.

Kakashi, the King, and the Queen are furious. Sasuke had been with Sakura on their visit to the Sand Country and they were attacked. Sasuke had tried his best to protect the pink-haired princess but she had come home injured. The raven-haired boy will never forgive himself but his heart thudded against his chest as he was heading down the halls to her room, wondering what Sakura would say. He hadn't seen her for three days—ever since their return—because the Royal family had taken her away from him as soon as they saw she was injured, despite her protests of her being fine.

Sasuke stopped as he reached the red doors to Sakura's room. He lifted a hand to politely knock but dropped it when a nurse stepped through the doors. She let out a small gasp when she saw him, her face turning immediately scarlet. Sasuke stared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Is Princess Sakura awake?" He demanded.

"I—I—" The nurse was flustered but nodded her head vigorously. "I—I mean, y—yes she's awake."

"Am I allowed to go in and see her?" Sasuke asked.

"I…" The nurse began but her voice died in her throat.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. He was about to slip past the nurse when the door opened further. Inside, it revealed Sakura. Her hair was messy and uncombed, her green eyes were looking dull and her skin—Sasuke winced.

Sakura's usual pale, flawless skin was marked up with bruises and abrasions and cuts and gashes all covered up by bandages—anger seared through his chest. He would _never _forgive himself. The pink-haired looked at the nurse for a moment, disoriented.

"Is something wrong—" She began but stopped when she saw Sasuke.

Instantly, a smile burst on her face but it quickly slipped as her face distorted in pain. She gripped the handle tightly but her jade green eyes remained locked on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," She said, "Come on in."

She disappeared behind the door and waited for Sasuke to come in. The room was dark and Sasuke could barely make out the shapes. Sakura's small hand grabbed his and she dragged him towards her bed. The princess crawled right in, thrusting her legs under the covers. She placed her back onto the fluffy pillows.

"Sit down on the stool beside you," She whispered. Sasuke obeyed. She massaged her temple, her eyes creased in pain.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked.

"What's with the formality? You dropped that ages ago," She muttered, but Sasuke ignored the comment.

Despite hating the fact of repeating himself, he repeated his question. Sakura's hand dropped from her temple and rested it on top of the covers. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm fine," She mumbled, "Just a couple of bruises and cuts."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her blow-off attitude.

"You're covered head to toe in bandages."

Sakura remained silent. She bit her lip and then frowned. She sat up, her back no longer supported by the pillows. She turned to the Uchiha and looked at him disapprovingly. She reached with her arms and stroked his hair. Sasuke stiffened, his breathing stopped.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself," Sakura murmured softly. Sasuke silently cursed—she _knew _him too well. She smiled, wondering if he could see. "It's going to be okay. I don't blame you—so forgive yourself."

Sakura drew back her hand and placed her lips to his cheek. Heat rose up to his cheeks and Sasuke couldn't have been more thankful that it was dark. She moved, creating a light ruffling sound of the silk covers. The pink-haired princess closed her eyes and started to drift.

When she was completely asleep, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then, he left.

* * *

They are nineteen.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?" Sakura asked.

It was past-midnight and the princess was still not in bed. Instead, she was outside, sitting on the fountain curb. Sasuke sat beside her. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Depends what it is," Sasuke murmured back uncertainly.

The weight on his shoulder disappeared. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking down at the ground and then turned towards him. Her eyes turned into hard emeralds. He raised an eyebrow.

"Run away with me," She said.

"_What_?" He hissed. "Are you crazy?"

Sakura's gaze didn't change. Sasuke sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," She whispered, edging closed to him, stroking his hair, "I love you."

She kissed his jaw. Sasuke's resolve is slowly breaking because he would do anything for her.

* * *

In the end, they have run away and left behind everything.

They did for each other—to be together, to be happy—because where they come from their relationship is forbidden. They went as far as they could until they stumbled upon a small village who don't know who they are or where they come from.

Sakura has become a healer for the villagers and Sasuke has become a police officer. Even if it hurt them to throw away what they had in Leaf, they are finally, truly happy.

Sunshine streams from the curtains, kissing their faces. They are sprawled on the large bed, sound asleep. His dark eyes are the first to open. He skims his eyes across every feature of hers—her long silky roseate hair, her pale peachy skin, the long eyelashes, her flawless cheeks. Sasuke leaned in closer, his breath becoming hers, and kissed her cheek softly. Her viridian orbs opened. She smiled at him. She whispers to him _good morning_.

This is just the beginning.

* * *

**a/n: **I have a question to ask y'all. I got like, 2 reviews for the last chapter. Was it really _that bad_?  
Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really long, I noticed...compared to the others... so, I hope you enjoy!  
**Please leave a review!** Even a simple "hi" would make my day (: **Thank you very much for all of your support and to those who reviewed!**  
Btw, has anyone read the new Vampire Knight Chapter? I think things are starting to heat up. As for the new Naruto chapter... I have nothing to say.


	12. this is goodbye

She licks her wind-burnt lips.

"So… you're really going?" She asks in a tiny voice that makes her seem ten years younger than she really is.

"Yeah," He dully replies.

She looks away from the tiled floor and stares at their intertwined fingers. She does not pretend that she is okay this time. He glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"When are you leaving?" She tries to ask with confidence, but her voice trembles.

"Sunday," He says. He pauses and then adds, "It's only four years."

Something clicked inside Sakura's head. Four years—his words repeated inside her head like a continualness mantra, an iPod on shuffle. She breathes in the air that smells like disinfectant and old cardboard, trying to relax. What he doesn't know is that she won't be here in four years. He thinks that she'll be there, waiting for him, as she always is, but Sakura knows it's quite the opposite.

_Oh, how wrong he is_, her mind whispers.

* * *

**T H E R A I N Y D A Y S **

_o12. this is goodbye _

* * *

Sasuke tells her the news on a Wednesday.

She goes home that night, tired and stiff, and jumps on top of her bed. As she lies down, facing the window, she can't help but think. She thinks about the past, the present, and then—her body goes frozen.

The future.

It hurts to think about it. She gently quivers and tries to distract herself but she cannot help but let this question cross her mind: _What would he do without her?_

* * *

_This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be the future doctor, not the future patient. She was supposed to be the healthy one, not the sick one. She was supposed to be the one with a future, not the one dying. Denial could only get you so far and the truth only hurt more._

_Her mouth is dry and she cannot seem to say the words that were lodged in her throat. The blonde doctor with hazel-brown eyes says nothing. There is only silence. Tsunade stares at her clipboard and taps her pen against it to chase away the mixture of feelings. _

"_Look, Sakura, honey, I'm sorry—" The doctor begins, but is cut off. _

"_How… how long?" Sakura's question can barely be heard. _

_Tsunade looks at the clipboard one last time and a sigh escapes from her ruby lips._

"_Six months to a year, two tops," Tsunade answers almost robotically. She tries to continue about the medication but stops. _

_The doctor notices the pink-haired girl's pale face. Slowly, the confusion in Sakura's viridian eyes fade away but her body is shaking. She hastily stands up, grabs her coat from the coat rack, and before Tsunade can stop her—_

"_Thank you," Sakura whispers, a fake smile plastered onto her face, "I… have to go." _

—_she is gone. _

* * *

It is late morning when Sakura opens the door, coming face-to-face with a rain-drenched Sasuke. She looks at him up and down before shaking her head and smiling.

"What are we going to do with you, Sasuke-kun?" She asks softly.

She steps aside to let him before disappearing into the hallway. Sakura swings the cupboard open and grabs a towel. As she is leaving the bathroom, she catches gaze of herself in the mirror. The bubble-gum haired girl notices that she looks a bit different—she is paler, her once-upon-a-time bright emerald eyes are now dull, and her lips are dry. Remembering that Sasuke was waiting for she leaves the bathroom.

Sasuke is patiently waiting for her. He is wet from his head down to his toes, creating a small pile of water by his feet. He gently grabs the towel from her and furiously scrubs at his hair. Sakura continues to look at him and wonders bitterly (_furiously trying not to let the tears steam down her cheeks_) what he is going to do without her.

"I think I have one of your shirts somewhere in my closet," She says out of the blue, trying to distract herself.

Sasuke raises a perfect eyebrow, an amused expression crossing his face. Sakura blushes—the colour matching the shade of her hair. A smirk sprawls across from his face. She grabs the damp towel from him and disappears again.

She throws the towel into the laundry hamper and opens the door to her bedroom. She slams the closet doors open and starts rummaging through it. When she finally finds his shirt at the very back, she returns to the living room and throws it at him. Sasuke quickly strips from his wet shirt and puts on the dry one.

Sakura proceeds to sit on the couch and he follows her.

She breaks the silence—as it _always _has been—and she thinks, without her, he wouldn't talk at all. Well, except maybe Naruto. She smiles at the thought because he won't be completely alone.

"Do you want some tea?" She asks, pulling out from her thoughts, proceeding to get up.

Sasuke's long arm shoots out of nowhere and grabs her upper arm. Sakura turns her head, pink hair flying everywhere, shooting him a mildly surprised look. She obeys and sits back down.

"It's fine," He hastily says.

Sakura nods slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"What're we going today?" He asks.

She twists her body until she is fully facing him. Her jaw drops the slightest. He narrows his eyes.

"_What_," he hisses.

She reaches forward and strokes one of his blue-ebony locks and smiles gently.

"You _never _volunteer to do anything," Sakura answers, her breath hitting his skin.

"Tch," He snorts, turning his head away. "Forget it."

The coral-haired girl bursts into a fit of giggles and snuggles up closer to him, embracing his warmth. She kisses his cold cheek which relieves some of the irritation that is written all over his face.

"Well, I don't know what to do," She confesses.

"Me neither," he snorts again.

* * *

_When Sakura came back from the washroom, she noticed something strange. Strange as in, Naruto was looking _serious._ The boy with fox-like whiskers was far from being serious—he was always joking around or being dense. Confused, she sat back down on the seat and stared at her cup of steaming tea. _

"_So… Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asks cheerfully, "How's Hinata doing?" _

_Naruto doesn't answer. Instead, the boy starts digging inside his pockets and takes out an orange bottle. The roseate-haired girl's eyebrows furrow in further confusion. _

"_Naruto, what are you doing with those—" Sakura stops cold when Naruto's fingers turn the label towards her._

_Haruno Sakura. Prescribed by Dr. Tsunade. The complicated name of the pills she was taking—_

_The room starts to spin and Sakura clutches to the table for support. She squeezes her eyes shut, her breathing becomes erratic. Concern creases over Naruto's face and Sakura barely hears his "are you okay?". _

_She ignores the question. _

"_Where," she demands lowly, "Did you get _these_?"_

"_From your purse," Naruto answers immediately that it is almost comical. _

_Sakura's expression twists into a glare. Her lip curls upwards into an almost growl._

"_You looked in my purse?" She hisses. _

_Naruto winces at the sharpness of her voice. He holds up his hands, palms facing her, trying to look innocent._

"_I was looking for tissues," He says, noticing the relaxing of her scowl, "And then… I found that." _

_Sakura sighs heavily and let goes of the poor, abused table. She takes a sip of her tea again, in attempt to calm her nerves. She looks at the bottle of the pills with an almost scared look (Naruto notices) and shoves them back into her purse. Green met blue._

"_What?" She asks, impatiently looking out the window and then turning her gaze towards him again. _

"_What are they for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks after gaining the courage._

"_Well, what are pills for?" She counters. _

_Naruto's eyes narrow instantly—"Stop avoiding the question, Sakura-chan." _

"_I'm sick," Sakura snaps, "Happy?" _

"_How sick is sick?" He persists._

_Sakura does not answer. She looks down at her lap and traces the rim of her tea cup. She looks uncomfortably out the window, trying to decide her words, if she wanted to tell Naruto. The words are stuck in her throat, her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth. _

"_I'm dying," She utters the words, the words that have been trapped in her for so long._

_It hits him hard—like stones had just tumbled down a mountain—and in the silence of the moment, Naruto thinks that he can hear his heart break. A mixture of shock, denial, and sorrow clumps onto his face. His mouth goes dry._

"_I…what…" Naruto struggles—it is the first time he is speechless. "Does…"_

_There is a pause—a pause that sends Sakura's heart flying._

"_Does… Sasuke know?" _

_The million dollar question._

_That is when Sakura breaks down crying. Her frame starts to shake uncontrollably, her hands smoothing her pale face. Naruto's cerulean eyes soften and he moves closer to the pink-haired girl, holding her gently. She looks at him with so much hurt flooding her eyes and he feels his heart breaking again._

"_I just can't—I just can't do that to him, Naruto," Sakura whispers, "I can't. Sasuke-kun—he's suffered _so much_, oh God—"_

"_I know, Sakura-chan," Naruto soothes, rubbing his hands against her thin, cold arms. "It's going to be okay."_

_And because she saw through the lies of the words—she felt like she had to hurl, but instead she cried. _

* * *

Sasuke raises an eyebrow when he finds Sakura standing at his door the next morning with a smile on her face. He steps aside to let her in. She gently brushes against him, letting the warmth of his apartment wrap around her.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Sakura takes a sit on one of his high stools beside his kitchen counter and shrugs.

"I'm hungry," She replies simply.

Sasuke slightly chuckles before stepping inside the kitchen. He opens the fridge and hands her an apple. The viridian-eyed girl scrunches up her face but accepts the crimson fruit. She takes a bite out of it, savoring the sweetness. Sakura turns her gaze to him.

"What have you been up to?" She inquires, looking all over the room.

"Packing," He says.

Her happy expression slips off her face which sends guilt into Sasuke's stomach. He watches, without a sign of emotion, as she looks with fearful eyes at the calendar stuck to his fridge. It was Saturday—one day before he left. She puts the apple down.

"I see," She murmurs. "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

Sasuke senses the hesitation in her voice. He snorts and watches the disappoint cross her face—

"You're the only one who's going to get some."

—but he cannot stop but smirk at how easy it is to please her. Sakura stands up but stops to look up at Sasuke.

"That's the way it always is, isn't it?" She counters back teasingly.

He catches her hopeful gaze and he cannot bring himself to crush her spirits. He nods, grabs his coat, and opens the door for Sakura and himself. A smile flashes onto her face as she steps through the door frame. They settle for the ice cream shop (_that they have always gone to_) that is only a convenient five-minute walk from his flat.

Sakura stares at the glowing menu and orders a mixture of flavours—chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough, and mint chip—while Sasuke takes out his wallet and fishes for a paper bill which is tossed onto the counter. They settle into red cushioned seats, facing each other, and stay silent. He stares out the window while all her attention is on the ice cream (_they way it always has been, nothing else_).

"So what time is your flight?" Sakura asks after mustering up the courage to do so.

Slate orbs turns to her.

"Eleven."

"Oh okay," She nods, smiling, "I'll be there."

Sasuke does not take off his eyes from her for the rest of the day—he wonders how much he is going to miss her, how much she is going to miss him, and how he will survive without her.

"I'm going to miss this," Sakura says, a content look sprawled across her face.

And Sasuke can't help but agree.

* * *

"_Hag, you're looking worse and worse day by day," Sai says. _

_Being too tired to glare at him, the bedridden, roseate-haired girl just shrugs. Her posture is slumped, her hands resting lifelessly on the white covers. Sakura stares out the window with her empty bottle-green eyes. It is sunny. Sai stops drawing for a moment and looks at her._

"_You never told him, did you?" The coal-eyed boy asks._

_Sakura frowns. The one thing that she is certain of is that—Sai and Sasuke—knew her so well, they read her like an open book. She turns her jade eyes to him and nods. _

"_I didn't," She agrees._

"_Why not?" Sai asks, scraping the pencil against the sketchbook paper._

_Sakura narrows his eyes. _

"_Because I didn't want him to suffer," She tells him, "Because I wanted to him to live his dreams, to do what _he _wanted after living a life to please others. I wanted to give him a chance to fly." _

_Sai pauses for a moment then rolls his eyes, but Sakura is too worn out to care._

"_He's going to suffer more when he comes back," Sai says._

_Sakura winces and looks down at her small, pale hands. Green eyes become glazed, begin to look sad._

"_I know that," Sakura says, "But do you think…" _

"_What do I think?" _

"_Do you think he'll forgive me?" _

_Sai didn't know what to reply._

* * *

Her mind reminds her that she swore that she would not cry. If she were to cry, Sasuke would witness it and feel sad and guilty which would change his mind and that was the last thing that Sakura wanted. It just wasn't that easy.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Sakura says, fixing his collar, "I mean, don't get too stressed or stay up too late or be tardy for classes or hang out with weirdoes and keep _away_ from fan girls and… and—"

"Sakura," Sasuke cuts her off smoothly, grasping her trembling hands, "Calm down."

Emerald eyes seemed to water. Sasuke frowns.

"I'm sorry—I told myself I wouldn't _get emotional_," She spat the last words, "But it's so hard to say goodbye and I can't believe that I won't be seeing you—"

_Ever again_, her mind finishes for her. Sakura breaks down and hugs him tightly. The young Uchiha freezes for a moment but relaxes seconds after. He wraps his long, warm arms around her small form. After the crying stops, his other friends—Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto—say their goodbyes.

In the last few moments, Sakura stands in front of his tall, towering form. She tries to smile but fails. Instead, she reaches out and gently strokes his cheek. Onyx orbs soften.

"You'll be okay," He murmurs, his breath lingering on the tips of her fingers.

"You will too," She replies, her voice trembling like a small flame, "I…"

Sasuke remains silent, waiting to hear her words.

"I'm going to miss you—so much," She tells him with a little laugh, "And… I love you—more than _anything _in the world."

Sasuke doesn't say anything back but Sakura knows. He leans down, closer and closer, for one last kiss.

As her tears blurred her vision—the last thing that Sakura saw was his back and the doors sliding shut.

* * *

"_The meds aren't working," Sakura says as if she commenting on the weather, "You know I'm dying either way." _

_The young green-eyed girl stares at the ceiling while Tsunade changes her IV. The older woman does not say anything but continues to do her job. Sakura looks over at Tsunade. _

"_Why do you keep trying?" She asks, "Even though you know—"_

"_If I lose you, if I do not try—I will not be able to forgive myself," Tsunade fiercely replies, anger lacing her words._

_Sakura's eyes widen in shock. Tsunade has never snapped at her before. Accepting the doctor's words, she slightly smiles and leans back into the pillows. A pair of almond-brown eyes catches the curve on her patient's lips._

"_Why are you smiling?" Tsunade demands—she knows that there is nothing funny about this topic. _

"_Thank you," Sakura says, "For everything and thank you for trying… but I haven't got much time." _

_Emerald eyes shift towards Tsunade's face. _

"_I'm going to miss you," The pink-haired girl whispers, "I'm going to miss everybody—Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino…" _

_A pause._

"—_and Sasuke-kun. Especially Sasuke-kun." _

_A silver streak travels down the blonde's cheeks. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke lands at the Otogakure Airport three hours after his departure from Konoha. He steps outside of the airport, realizing how different it is Konoha. Slate grey eyes notice that the city is crowded with people, but there is no life like it did back in Konoha. It is empty, lonely.

Sasuke hails a nearby cab and hops in. He tells the cab driver to take him to the Otogakure University campus. When he arrives, he throws a wad of cash at the driver, and enters the school gates. He checks in at the office and finds his way to his dorm. He slowly unpacks his stuff and settles in.

His life is Otogakure has just begun.

That night, Sasuke wonders how Sakura is doing.

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

* * *

It is a late spring morning when severe coughing can be heard inside a small hospital room. Three figures hover over the bed where a pink-haired girl resides. Tsunade is helping her into a sitting position while Sakura is coughing up blood. Naruto moves closer, handkerchief in hand, and wipes away the crimson trickle. The other boy in the room with ebony hair and coal-black eyes fluffs her pillows and Sakura settles back into them. She offers them a weak smile.

"Thank you," She says in a raspy voice.

"Don't talk too much," Tsunade chastens.

Sakura slightly smiles. Sai and Naruto settle into the stools beside the bed. The latter keeps holding her hand. Green eyes flicker curiously to the golden-haired boy.

"Where's Hinata?" She asks.

"Outside, getting some food," Naruto quickly replies.

Probably trying to prevent her from talking, she thinks. She is happy that he is so worried about her but then she realizes something. Suddenly, her happy expression darkens, a frown plastered firmly onto her dry lips. Naruto's dark sky-blue eyes crease with concern immediately.

"What's wrong?" Naruto demands flatly.

Sakura turns to him. "_Great_, now I'm messing with you health too—Naruto, you can't just _stop _eating."

Sai lets out a small grunt, looking away from his sketchbook. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"You too Sai."

Smirking satisfactorily, the ink-black eyed girl turns back to his notebook, furiously scribbling away. Tsunade—who had been quietly in the background—continues to check Sakura's meds, monitor her condition, and writes something down on her clipboard. Sakura stares at the blonde doctor, wondering what she could possibly be writing.

"Did Ino leave the flowers?" Naruto asks out of the blue, trying to distract her.

The pink-haired girl reels back into reality.

"Huh? What—" Sakura's head turns towards the nightstand, spotting the two daffodils, "Yeah. Ino left them yesterday when she came to visit."

"They're nice," Naruto notes.

There were two daffodils resting in the narrow, white vase. Beside it, there was a small wooden frame holding a picture of her and Sasuke. She smiles faintly at the memory. Naruto had taken it after multiple failures. Sighing slightly, she turns away from the nightstand. Blue irises remain on the bedridden girl.

"D'you ever regret not telling him?" Naruto asks.

Sakura's expression slightly darkens and immediately, she tries to pull her away, but Naruto firmly grips onto it. Green eyes bored into blue.

"_Do you_?" For once, Naruto's voice is harsh, stern.

Tsunade looks up in alarm when Sakura's heart starts to race—_too fast, too fast_—almond eyes turn to the boys sitting beside her.

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto calls, but is cut off by Tsunade.

"You two—_out,_" Tsunade tells them, reaching for the small girl.

"But baa-chan—" The golden-haired boy stands from his chair, trying to protest but Sai grabs the back of his collar and drags him out of the small room.

* * *

Sakura is not allowed to have visitors for the next few days. Naruto asks—_demands_—why, but all he gets from the blonde doctor is that she has gotten worse. Sai keeps him company for the following days in the empty, slowly suffocating hallway outside of her room.

It is the second day without seeing Sakura when Naruto's pocket starts to vibrate. Reaching inside his pocket—_is in Hinata-chan?_—he takes out his phone. He pales at the caller ID. It is Sasuke.

He turns to Sai in panic who merely raises an eyebrow. The paper pale boy displays no emotion and mouths the words—_pick it up_—and adds "act natural" before Naruto presses the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto says, trying to act cheerful.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hisses, sounding the same though a tone of confusion slightly mixes with his words, "—to, what the hell is going on? I tried Sakura's number and she isn't picking up. Where is she?"

Naruto does not reply.

"I—I—she's fine," The tanned boy hastily says.

A faint growl can be heard at the end of the line. Sai, noting that Naruto was miserably failing at trying to convince his best friend, grabs the phone for a moment.

"She's fine, Uchiha," Sai lies smoothly, "We saw her yesterday. If she didn't pick up the phone, she must be busy or not at home—"

"Sai—what?—she _always_ picks up—_do you know where she is—_" Sasuke sputters words so quickly it is not incoherent.

"Teme, stop worrying," Naruto says, "She'll get back to you—"

"No, _I've _been trying for _over _two days—she would've answered by now!" Sasuke snaps, sounding frustrated and worried.

Naruto contemplates this—_he's going to find out sometime or later_—and opens his mouth. He begins to talk.

"Well, actually, Sasuke," The cerulean-eyed boy says, trying not to make his voice tremble, "I have something to tell you… Sakura-chan is—"

Sai's eyes narrow, an "are-you-crazy" look spreading across his face. The artist's hand tries to grab Naruto's phone but it was already gone. Two pairs of eyes—blue and black—look up to see a sick, pink-haired girl. Her viridian eyes are flaring with anger.

It is silent, the air growing cold, expect for Sasuke's voice.

"_Sakura's what—Naruto? Are you there? Oi, dobe—"_

Sakura presses the phone to her ear.

"Sasuke-kun?" She says, pausing for a moment to listen to Sasuke.

A smile breaks across her face, shaking her head. She keeps one green orb on the boys sitting in front of her.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura lies, "Perfectly fine—oh, you did? That's wonderful—me? Yeah, I'm _loving_ Pre-med. Yeah, yeah… oh; you can't make it for winter break this year? That's too bad… I miss you too…right…okay. Love you too. Bye."

As soon as Sakura snaps Naruto's phone shut, all the happiness is from her face is gone, the anger taking place again. She chucks the phone into unexpected hands and glares at Naruto.

"Don't you _dare_ cave, don't you _dare _tell him!" She snarls through her teeth. "And you—" she says, turning to Sai—"keep an eye on him!"

Sakura places a hand over her temples, slowly massaging them, and closing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan—"

"Sakura, what the heck are you doing out here?" Tsunade demands, her expression bewildered as she walks closer to her patient, "You should be in your room! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura reassures, still glaring at her friends.

"Inside _now_," Tsunade orders.

The coral haired girl scrunches up her face before letting the blonde doctor push her inside her room again. Naruto notes that her bitter, angry expression does not disappear even as she steps into her room.

"That was close," Naruto says.

"Yeah," Sai says, standing up, and then turns to leave, "It was."

And Naruto is alone.

* * *

Sakura is feeling worse.

The room has been spinning all day, she couldn't concentrate, and she is hurting.

She is vaguely aware of a hand that is stroking her hair, fingers lingering on her temple. She opens her eyes to the world, ignoring the sting of lights, and looks up.

Confusion spreads across her face—a tall figure lingers over her. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin—she thinks, _it couldn't be—_

"Sasuke-kun?" She croaks.

The hand brushes against her forehead again. He leans in closer. He talks, but it is not the velvety, baritone voice she hopes for.

"Delusions," The female voice speaks. It takes a moment to realize that the voice does not belong to Sasuke, but Tsunade.

The vision in front of her disperses and Sakura sees the blonde doctor, almond eyes blazing with concern. She closes her eyes.

"Sorry," Sakura says, her voice dry and raspy.

"Shush, its fine," Tsunade says, trying her best to hide her fear.

She writes something furiously down onto the clipboard, her ruby lips pursed into a hard line.

"Get some rest," Tsunade says before turning off her lights.

The door softly shuts; jade green eyes open in the dark. Sakura musters up all her strength, sits up, and grabs something out of her drawer. She hunches over, getting lighting from a small lamp and scribbles away.

* * *

It is late afternoon when Sai and Naruto arrive at the hospital.

Tsunade had promised the day before that they could meet Sakura today. Naruto's face brightens when Tsunade steps out of Sakura's room. The blonde doctor starts walking forward, but when brown meet blue, she stills.

"Baa-chan, can we see Sakura-chan today?" Naruto's gaze shifts from Tsunade to her room.

Sai narrows his eyes as Tsunade's expression darkens. The pale boy reaches out to Naruto, grabs his arm, and pulls him back before the golden-haired boy can step forward. Confusion flickers in his cerulean orbs.

"Sai, what the—"

"Naruto, Sai," Tsunade says, sternly poker-faced, voice robotic. "… I have some bad news."

Sai looks at the doctor blankly, patiently waiting for her words, his hand still firmly on Naruto's arm.

"What news?" Naruto demands; looking impatiently at Sakura's door. "Can you hurry up?"

"Sakura," Tsunade says, deeply breathing, "…passed away this morning."

Shock crosses the tanned boy's face. His jaw drops slightly, sky-blue eyes darting everywhere.

"What? Stop joking around—"

"Idiot, she's not _joking_," Sai snaps, staring at Tsunade's face.

Naruto's face flashes with anger, pulling his arm aggressively away from Sai.

"What the heck is your problem Sai?!" Naruto grabs his collar, getting his face dangerously close.

"You guys," Tsunade says with a robotic tone still lingering in her voice, "I don't think Sakura would want you fighting."

The two boys facing each other stare at Tsunade who is looking at her clipboard, acting indifferent. Naruto snorts, shaking off Sai. He takes a good look at Sai and then to Tsunade. He brushes past them.

"You both think you're going to be _okay_ when you're not," Naruto hisses, "You act like you don't care—one being emotionless, the other speaking robotically—yeah, well why are you crying, baa-chan?"

Tsunade's light brown eyes widen, a finger swipes across her cheeks. Was she crying? Another tear slips when she sees the clear, silvery residue on the tips of her fingers. She stares at Sai who walks away, shaking his head.

When Naruto steps into the room, his blood runs cold. He drops his knees beside his bed, grabs her cold, cold hand, and cries.

Before the tears blur his vision too far, he seems the paper note clutched tightly in her hand.

_Sasuke_, it reads.

_

* * *

_

Miles away, Sasuke is in his morning class, when a rush of searing pain stabs him in the chest. He closes his eyes. The pen slips from his grasp and echoes throughout the room. As the pain passes, he reopens his eyes, and realizes that there are people staring at him.

"Sorry," He softly murmurs.

The teacher nods before continuing on with the lecture.

After class, he feels this heavy lump inside his chest. He feels bitter—all happiness vanished.

He never feels happy for the rest of the years in Otogakure.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

Sasuke lands at the airport in Konoha, feeling bitterer than ever.

He lets the wind softly brush against his cheeks. His dark eyes catch Naruto's van coming towards him. He slams open the door, half-expecting to see Sakura, but there is only Naruto and Hinata in the front seats.

Scowling, he steps inside the van and shuts the door. He turns his onyx eyes to Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?" He asks.

He narrows his eyes at the way the golden-haired boy winces, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of Sasuke. Hinata, sitting in the passenger seat, speaks up.

"S—she wanted to surprise you," The pearl-eyed girl lies smoothly.

Sasuke ignores the gut feeling in stomach and leans back.

* * *

Slate eyes snap open.

When he stares out the window, he realizes that—

"Where are we going?"

—he doesn't know where Naruto and Hinata are taking them. They do not answer. Instead, they stop the car, engine stopping. Sasuke turns his head towards the window, taking in the large gates, and pales.

_The Falling Leaves Memorial Park_, it reads.

Sasuke steps out, cold air hitting him instantly, and follows Naruto numbly.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" Sasuke demands; trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The sun-kissed blonde in front of him does not say anything—like he has done ever since they arrived here—and just keeps walking. The young Uchiha looks down at Hinata, who is walking beside him. Her clear, light lavender eyes look down at the ground.

They stop.

On the marble tombstone is carved the name of his lover—Haruno Sakura.

He stops cold. Time seems to freeze. He pales.

Turning to his friends, his face seems to demand explanations. Naruto's tanned fists seem to clench, his blue eyes shutting in pain. Hinata frowns slightly, patting his arm.

"She didn't want y—you to know," Naruto stammers, wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve, "We wanted to tell you—I got so close to telling you—"

Sasuke remembers.

"_Where is she?"_

"—she had some disease—I'm not even _sure_ what is was but it took her away in the end. Anyways, she loved you. A lot. She left you this."

Shakily, Sasuke reaches out and takes the paper note from Naruto's hand. He stares at it, feeling numb, not sure what to feel.

"Take me home," he murmurs.

They looked a bit shocked but agree to his request.

* * *

Sasuke throws his stuff into his apartment and gets out as soon as he can. He walks around the streets like he did with Sakura but then he stills.

He sees the ice cream parlor they went to all the time.

Sighing, he opens the door and orders what she would have ordered.

He sits by the window, the usual spot, and stares at the ice cream in a cup. He shoves it a bit over and takes out the paper letter from his pocket. Sasuke notices that his hands shake as he opens it.

_My Dearest Sasuke-kun, _

_How have you been? I hope you have been doing well. (Even though you miss me—you'd never admit that—but don't worry, I miss you too.)_

_Life here is okay. By the time you receive this, you'll probably know what's happened to me. And I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't tell you, didn't warn you (I'm sure this is a shock) but I didn't want you to hurt. I wanted you achieve your dreams because I think that's what you deserve. You've been hurt too many times. _

_So forgive me. _

_This is goodbye, Sasuke-kun, but not to worry! Goodbyes aren't forever, Sasuke-kun. Someday, we'll meet again and say hello and talk about all the things we missed. I'll wait for that time and I hope you'll wait too._

_I hope you're happy._

_Oh, and I love you—more than anything in the world! (Even more than ice cream)._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

He takes his eyes off the paper. Hurt seers through him, his heart breaking. Sasuke stares at the ice cream, slowly melting, on the table and closes his eyes.

As a single tear drop makes its way down his face, he wishes she were here.

* * *

**author's note: **Man, this was _really, really_ long. To make up for my absence. Seriously. I owe you guys a lot. So enjoy these 22 pages of hard work.  
I went for sad this time, I guess. I wanted to write something. Seriously, school has been killing my mood lately. Especially English, but mostly because my teacher is somewhat scary.  
Yep. Has anyone read the latest chapter? I'm eager to see what happens. Anyways, _please enjoy_ and **leave a review! **You guys make my day. Excuse my grammar mistakes, I'll read it over sometime tomorrow and fix them.


	13. i was never really here

**

* * *

trd: **_she lingered there for a moment and he watched _

* * *

i. **Monday**

He first finds her sitting on his bed in his room.  
She looks bored, staring out the window.

He stands at the door, completely frozen, hand glued to the handle.  
She has odd pink hair and green eyes.  
When she sees him come in, she smiles. Warmly.

It is something that he hasn't seen in a while and that gets him to narrow his eyes.

"Who are you?" He demands, "How did you get in here?"

She shrugs.

"I floated, drifted—" A soft laugh, "—don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"What are you _talking_ about?" He hisses.

She stands up, dancing over to him with grace.  
He stiffens as she reaches towards him, jaw tightens.  
His eyes widen though as her hand passes through his torso.

"See?" She whispers, staring at his chest and her hand, "I'm not real. I'm just a ghost."

She stares at the window for a moment.

"I should go."

She disappears.  
He shakes his head and convinces himself that it is just his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

ii. **Tuesday**

It is a surprise when he sees her again the next day.  
She didn't exist, he told himself again.

She sits at the exact same spot as the day before but Sasuke ignores her, shakes his head.

He sits down at his desk and scribbles down his answers for Chem. homework.  
He stops breathing when he feels a presence over his shoulder.  
He reacts immediately, whipping his head over to the pink-haired girl.

Her eyes are big and green, he notices.

"Hey—relax," She breathes, "It's just me."

"Yes," He snaps sarcastically, "Just a ghost in my room, watching my every moment. Yeah, not _freaky _at all."

She purses her lips, trying not to laugh.

He rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" He says.

He looks over at his thick textbook, trying to distract himself from her.

"A name would be nice," She says softly, her tone almost pondering.

He rolls his eyes again.

"It's usually a common courtesy to give your own name first," He comments, in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

She laughs.

"You have quite a temper, don't you?"

She ignores his growl. She flicks her pink hair over her shoulder. Green eyes lock onto him.

"Fine. My name is Sakura. Yours?"

He stays silent, hoping that will send her away.  
He continues to concentrate, but it does not work.  
From the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of pink.

"Sasuke," She reads the top of his paper, "Uchiha Sasuke."

He curses.

"Very nice name," She says. She pauses, "Has anyone ever told you're pretty?"

He snorts and manages to make the sound elegant.  
Sakura stares at him and decides that he is like a piece of artwork  
—with his raven resembling hair and pale skin which contrasted perfectly and a matching pair of coal black eyes.

She looks at the clock on the desk before sighing.

"Five more days to go," She says into his ear, "I need to go. Goodbye."

She disappears.

* * *

iii. **Wednesday**

"I notice that you're the only who lives in this house," She comments out of the blue.

He curses—he was enjoying the silence.

"So?" He snaps, back facing her, hunched over homework.

She looks at him as if he is missing something obvious.  
She plays with her pink hair, locks entrapped in her dainty fingers.  
Green eyes flicker towards him.

"You're what, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Seventeen," He corrects.

"And you're living alone? That can't be right."

He sighs and tries to read his textbook some more, but she kept babbling.  
At least he was half-listening. She should've been happy, even ecstatic.

"—which is odd… unless your parents are not here anymore."

_Snap._ He drops the shattered pencil in his hand.  
Her words have struck a nerve.  
With fury pounding in his body, he whirls around and throws her textbook right at her.

She stares with surprise as the textbook passes through her body and slams into the wall, creating a dent.  
She turns around, pink hair flying everywhere, to look at the dent.

Sasuke smothers his face in his large, pale hands, elbows resting on top of the table.  
He does not want to think about it—anything to do with his parents' death—the thing that always leaves him with guilt and emptiness, nothing else.  
He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Sakura remains silent and Sasuke could only feel thankful.

"I'm sorry," She speaks, too quick to understand, "I didn't mean to…"

She pauses. He can hear her lick her lips.

"Your parents—I knew them," She begins.

Sasuke twists himself in his chair to face her with mild interest.

Her eyes do not leave his face.

"They were ghosts too," She says, "Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto—nice couple.

They passed onto the next life, of course, and I never saw them again.

They were good people. They were so happy that you were alive and well."

She smiles, running a hand through her long, wavy pink tresses.

Sakura looks out at the window, almost longingly.

"It's only a matter of time before I go too," She says, "and disappear forever."

Sasuke is relieved with the news of his parents.

_Not that he'd ever let her know_, he thought.

He sighs again, the sound permeating through the room.

"You're annoying."

She half-smiles.

* * *

iv. **Thursday**

Sakura seems to follow him everything—so much that he was gotten used to it.  
Sasuke is not surprised when he finds her inside his room.  
Except, today she is lying on the bed, with her eyes closed.

"Sleepy?" He asks, smirk on his face.

"Just thinking," She murmurs back.

His homework is light today.  
He finishes within minutes and is instantly bored.

He leans back into his chair, hands behind his back.  
He stares up at the ceiling.

"So how did you become a ghost?" He blurts.

She opens his eyes at his question.  
Sasuke twists his chair around to see her, onyx lock onto her face.

She rolls over to her side, facing him.  
Sakura blinks before opening her mouth.

"There's lots of ways I could've become a ghost, isn't there?" She asks, sitting up, "I could've died because of a disease, an accident, poisoning, murder, suicide…"

He thinks about them for a while.

"Which do you think?" Sakura asks in a serious tone, one that she has never used before.

Sasuke thinks harder.

"I think—" He begins, but is cut off.

She smiles darkly, almost mockingly and it is bitter, he notes.

"I did it myself."

He pales.  
He continues to stare at the blank space in front of him, even though she is gone.

* * *

v. **Friday**

Sasuke is taken off-guard when he finds her standing right next to him while he is waiting for the bus to arrive.  
She does not acknowledge his presence but continues to stare at the road.  
It is a rainy day and Sasuke takes shelter by his one and only black umbrella.

"Aren't you getting wet?" He asks.

She stares at him.

"No," She says and then looks around, "Better stop talking. Or else people will think you're weird."

Sasuke scans his surroundings—there wasn't anyone he knew around.  
He looks towards the road, where Sakura is staring.  
He notes her face—it is almost nostalgic.

Sakura looks over towards him, her hair covering half her face.  
She looks up. He does the same.

Temporarily leaving his shelter against the rain, the wet drops fall upon his face, but he sees a tall building.  
A tall skyscraper that is covered in tinted windows.

"That's where I jumped," She says dryly.

Sasuke stills and then gulps.

"Are you serious?"

She doesn't reply but the silence is confirmation.  
He does not remove the eyes from the building, lost in time.

"You getting on, kid?"

The gravelly voice of the bus driver brings him back to reality.

Sasuke notices that the bus has arrived, doors open, people looking impatiently at him, and he has been standing in the rain like an idiot.  
Shaking his hair from side of side, flickering water drops everywhere; he deposits his money into the box and takes a seat in the bus.

That's when the boy notices that Sakura was still standing there.  
She didn't seem to get drenched—the water passing through her body.

Her green eyes meet his own.

That's when he notices that she is crying.

* * *

vi. **Saturday**

Sasuke sits on the floor, back leaning against his bed.  
Sakura is not here—she hasn't been here all day—which makes him suspicious.

He types away on his laptop and reaches the Google homepage.  
Staring at the rainbow coloured letters, he types in _Sakura_.

Links and images of cherry blossoms show up instantly.  
He hisses. Of course it wasn't going to work.  
Quiet laughter can be heard in his ear.

He stiffens, stops breathing.

"Why don't you type in my last name too?" She whispers into his ear.

He looks over at her from the corner of his eye.  
She is lying down on his bed, stomach facing the sheets, glancing over his shoulder.

"And what's your last name?" He dares to ask.

"Haruno," She says.

Sasuke goes back to the Google homepage.

_Haruno Sakura_, he types in.

Links, newspaper articles, pictures—the results are instant.  
He clicks the first one.

_2001 – Haruno Sakura, the loving daughter of Mayor Haruno of Konoha, tragically fell to her death on the Eito Company's roof—_

He stops reading.

"You were the daughter of the Mayor?"

"Yep," She nods, "Can you believe it? Eight years ago."

"How old would've been?" He asks, "If you were still alive."

She shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. Sakura rolls on her back.  
Her pink hair spills over the edge of the bed.  
He twists his head to look at her.

"I would have twenty-five?" She guesses, "Around there."

He remains silent.

"I wanted to be a doctor," She says, raising her hands into the air, looking at her fingers.

"Why'd you do it?" Sasuke asks.

Green eyes look at him.

"Because I was sick of everything."

Without another word, she disappears.  
Sasuke stays frozen.

* * *

vii. **Sunday**

It is another rainy day.  
Sasuke sits on the floor of his living room, leaning against his couch.

Sakura is there as well—she sits on the window sill.  
She swings her legs back and forth, a small smile on her lips.

The TV is on but no one pays attention to it.

"It's the last day," She says.

Sasuke looks over at her, raises an eyebrow.

"Last day?"

"Yeah," She nods, "You know before I pass onto the afterlife."

The raven-haired boy narrows his eyes.

His chapped lips move.

"Why have you waited all this time?" He wonders.

The green-eyed girl shrugs.

"I guess—I never really let go," Sakura says simply.

Time was ticks away as each second slips by.  
She leans in closer to him.  
He stills as usual.

"Thank you," She whispers against his skin.

Her _solid_-_for-once_ full lips press against his cheek.  
And then green eyes fade, fade, fade…  
Only air is left.

He releases a sigh that he has kept locked up for so long.

He opens his room that night.  
He stops at the door.

On the white wall it reads—

**I W A S N E V E R R E A L L Y H E R E **

**

* * *

author's note: **Well, there's chapter 13 for you. I wonder how it turned out. I decided to go for a different format. Oh, and happy halloween, everyone.  
Thanks for the continuing support and reviews! **Please leave a review.** I've already got chapter 14 plotted into my head - now I just need to write...  
OH, AND SAKURA HAS JUST GONE _BANANAS, _if anyone has read the new chapters - how could she do that? Ugh, it sickens me.  
Anyways - school is busy and horrible and yeah - _happy halloween!_

**- i do not own Naruto. :( **


	14. the ice princess

**TRD: **_the ice princess_

* * *

**Act I**

She sat still on the blue-ice chair, forbidden to leave. He appeared from out of the shadows and walked towards her slowly. He skidded to a stop when he was directly in front of her.

He thinks that she is too thin. Her pink hair is a tousled mess, her skin too pale, and her emerald eyes are dull. She exhaled, releasing a fog of iciness.

Silently, he bended down onto one knee and took her cold hand. He brushed his wind-burnt lips across her skin. Her jaded eyes lock onto him.

"I'll save you," He whispered.

A warm tear fell down her cheek, but it quickly turned to ice.

* * *

**Act II**

He watches her from afar as she lies down on her divan, staring at the ceiling. He approached her, towering over her petite figure. Her empty green eyes focused on him.

"Sasuke," She croaked.

"Sakura," He acknowledged.

"Save me," She whispered in a broken voice, "It _hurts_."

"I know," Sasuke nodded, "Don't worry—I'll save you."

"Help me" are her last words. Her eyes close. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face before walking away.

* * *

**Act III**

"You can't save her," Naruto commented.

They stood on the Ice Princess's castle rooftop, watching the vast land from above. Every inch of the land is covered in solid ice. Warmth no longer exists—it's just another word. Everything is frozen—even time.

Sasuke didn't reply. He continued to stare at nothing.

"How are you going to do it?" Naruto demanded, leaning forward, "You're the most cold-hearted jerk I've ever met. You don't know the meaning of love or warmth. Those are just words to you. You don't have anything that can save her."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Dark, ink-black eyes scanned the surroundings, taking in each detail and memorizing it by heart. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"It wasn't always like this," Naruto commented, "You know, she used to be happy. There use to be love and warmth. It used to be like spring. She used to be warm—I miss it."

"I know," Sasuke said, "I was there."

"That was, of course, before you broke her heart," Naruto said, staring at Sasuke, "Everything fell apart. That's why it's like this—it's your fault. You broke her."

"I realized my mistake," Sasuke said, "And now I'm going to fix her."

Naruto leaned against the railing. "You think you can do it?"

"You don't think I can?" Sasuke challenged.

"It isn't easy to fix something that's broken," Naruto said.

Blue clashed with black.

* * *

**Act IV**

Sakura is angry—rage is seeping through every pore of her body. She is perched on top of her throne, her fingers tapping impatiently against the armrest. Her eyes are different. They are hard emeralds, glaring at those in front of her.

"Where is he?" She demanded, "Where is he?!"

Everyone winced under the harshness of her voice. Naruto came out of nowhere, looking panicked, with his hands raised in front of him.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, there's no reason to be upset," Naruto pleaded.

Her steel gaze whipped towards him. He felt the dread and shivers ran up and down his spine. She gripped onto the armrest harder, ice forming under her fingers.

"Then tell me where _he_ went," Sakura demanded.

Nobody responds. They have sworn not to tell.

"We're really going to do this," Sakura said, frustrated.

Naruto and the group of men and woman are victims of her anger. Ice appeared by their feet, slowly moving forwards. They stopped in fear.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered warningly.

Ice surrounded them. It didn't stop, almost reaching towards their heads. A commanding, baritone voice pierced throughout the silence.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Stop."

Recognition crossed her eyes. She stopped. The ice shattered—the men, women, and Naruto sucked in large amounts of air, falling to the ground of exhaustion.

"You made it just in the nick of time," Naruto said, lowly, as Sasuke passed by.

Sasuke ignored the comment. Sakura collapsed into her sheet, eyes wide, looking fearful. Sasuke approaches her gingerly, taking her hand.

"It's okay," He said, "I'm here."

Green eyes bored into his.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I don't know what overcame me."

He can feel the fear coming off her. He squeezed her hand tighter. His black eyes are determined, full of promise.

* * *

**Act V**

Sakura is on the bed, color draining from her face. Her soul is slipping away. She has not woken up in hours. Naruto looked at her anxiously, standing by her side. He paced around, wondering where the no-good-for-anything jerk was.

"Take a break, Naruto," A voice said from the darkness.

"Sasuke," Naruto almost growled the name.

"You've been standing there for hours," Sasuke said, coming in contact with the light.

Sky blue eyes watched him warily, but nodded. Naruto disappeared. Sasuke walked closer to Sakura. She was dying—he could feel it. The bitter taste of death returned in his mouth. He stood over her, watching her.

"Sorry," He said.

He brushed a rebellious lock away from her forehead. Reaching down—with all the emotions he has ever carried—he presses his lips against hers.

She began to wake.

Green eyes opened slowly, drowsily looking above. Sasuke stared down at her, a carefully blank face molded in place. Sakura smiled.

"You saved me," Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything—he just kept staring back.

Then the two were looking out the window. The ice seemed to melt and disappear, leaving only traces of summer and spring behind.

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly as he noticed the changes around him. He could smell the fresh dew drops, the new flowers, and the fresh soil. Blue eyes looked across the meadows, feeling that a bright future was coming.

"He actually did it," were his last words before turning around and entering the castle again.

* * *

**author's note:** I know, guys, this is really late. Sue me. D: Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I did this in a bit of a hurry.  
Very late, late happy new year. Can you believe it's February? Almost time for the Olympics :).  
Anyways, enjoy. Please leave a review. Thank you for the support.  
And, I have no words for Sasuke... in the manga... it just kind of makes me... wanna... I can't explain.

**i don't own naruto. **


	15. catching smoke with your fingers

**TRD: **_catching smoke with your fingers_

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, is this the Uchiha Residence?"_

"_Yes, it is. Who is this?"_

"_This is the Konoha Police Department…I'm afraid we have some unfortunate—"_

_He stopped breathing._

* * *

Ino stepped out of her car. The air was humid and thick, making it hard to breathe. She was sweating within minutes. She wiped off some perspiration from her brow and looked around the neighborhood. They were tiny cottages, all closely settled beside each other. She slammed her car door shut with her foot and headed to the trunk to get her stuff.

Ino had recently bought a small, sunflower-colored cottage in the countryside. She needed to get away from the city nights, the parties, and the drama. She reached her house. She pushed the gate open and went inside.

She spent most of the day organizing her furniture—the movers had dropped off her stuff yesterday. She collapsed onto her couch, exhausted and sweaty. A pang of hunger hit her stomach. Ino got up, grabbed her purse, and decided to go find the market.

Ino closed the door, locking it. She passed the gate and made it onto the road. _Which way to go,_ she thought_, left or right_? She chose left. Ino started to walk down the streets when she saw a tall man, dressed in all black. Curious, she stared at him. She noticed that he was putting flowers into a grave, right beside a marble tablet that was erected in the ground.

Ino looked at the house—it was a sky blue with a dark grey roof. She smiled. She skidded to a stop when she was a couple of meters away from the man.

"Good afternoon," Ino said brightly, "I'm new in town and I thought I'd stop by and say hello—"

Ino's words got choked in her mouth. He looked up—his facial expression emotionless, stoic. Her smile faltered. What scared her the most was his empty, soulless eyes.

Ino walked away, shivers tingling down her spine.

* * *

_Sasuke couldn't stop shaking.  
The police had contacted him a few minutes ago.  
He didn't know what to do._

_Sakura had gotten into a car crash._  
'_Her injuries are severe,' quoted the policewoman._

_Sasuke couldn't stop thinking.  
He got into the car and started to drive.  
He didn't know what to think._

_

* * *

_

Ino had finally found the marketplace. It was an aged, wooden building but it had a welcoming feel to it. As she walked inside, she heard a friendly voice.

"Welcome to the Sunny Market," A blonde boy with blue eyes behind the counter said, "Please enjoy your shopping!"

Ino smiled and nodded. The boy turned away to tend to another customer. Ino picked up a basket, skimming through the fruits and vegetables. She picked up some lettuce and tomatoes, intent on making herself sandwiches for dinner. She also grabbed a loaf of bread, a jar of mayonnaise, slices of turkey, and marble cheese. Ino went to the counter.

The boy smiled at her before taking her items out of the basket. Sky-blue eyes that matched hers looked at her.

"Haven't seen you around here before," The cashier said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki—I run this place. And who are you?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," Ino introduced herself, offering Naruto a hand; "Yes…I'm new. I just came here from the city."

Naruto nodded.

"I hope we can be good friends," Ino said.

Naruto smiled—"Me too. It's been a while since I've had fun."

Ino laughed. She paid for her groceries and left. When she passed by the sky blue cottage, the tall man was gone.

* * *

"_What? What are you talking about Sasuke?"_

"_I'm saying that," Sasuke sighed, "That Sakura got into a car crash."_

"_What the heck? Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know, Naruto…she's in surgery—"_

"_Which hospital? I'll be right there."_

"_Konoha General," Sasuke said._

"_Give me an hour."_

* * *

Ino woke up early that morning. She stretched and decided to go for a jog. She dressed in a simple tee and shorts. She shoved on her running shoes and ran out the door. She ran and ran and ran until she saw the boy from the previous day.

The flowers were already neatly in the vase. They were daffodils this time—the last time she remembered them to statices. She ran their meanings through their minds—daffodils meant new beginnings, rebirth, and you're the only one while statices represented remembrance. She pondered on the flowers for a bit before moving on.

He leaned against the fence, smoking a cigarette. He breathed out, letting a cloud of fumes spread away from him. Ino scrunched up her nose as the smell hit her.

"How long are you going to be standing there?" A smooth, baritone voice said.

Ino was startled—when did he notice that she was here? Gathering all the courage she had, she walked towards him. The man looked away, bringing the cancer stick to his lips.

Ino studied him carefully—he was handsome. He had spiky, raven-black hair, pale skin, and coal-black eyes. Shaking her head, she returned back to reality.

"Those things will kill you," Ino said.

The boy smirked.

"She said that too—once upon a time," The boy said, bitterness underlying his tone.

Ino was confused. He had said it in a way that he was talking to himself and her. He breathed out again, a grey cloud forming near his mouth. Curiosity prodded at Ino's heart.

"Who's she?" She asked.

"Don't you have some running to do?" The boy snapped, glaring at her, anger red-hot in his eyes.

The boy flicked his cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it hard. He went inside, slamming the door. Ino was stunned—how quickly the boy changed his emotions.

* * *

Ino stopped by the market to get some water. Not surprisingly, Naruto was there at the counter again. He did own this place after all. Ino jogged up to the counter to buy her water. Naruto smiled as he wrote down the sales.

"Running today?" Naruto asked conversationally, "That's two bucks."

Ino handed him a crisp five-dollar bill. He gave her exact change. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her. Ino took a swig of water first.

"Yeah, I did a bit of jogging today," Ino said, "This town is quiet."

Naruto nodded. "Not much people live here. And it's hot out, so people are less willing to come out."

Ino shrugged, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Naruto leaned back. "Shoot."

"Who's that boy living in the blue cottage?"

Naruto almost did a double-take, his face looking significantly paler. Naruto's blue eyes darted to the ground. Ino raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an answer.

"That's Sasuke," Naruto said, "He's my best friend."

Ino laughed dryly. "He doesn't seem to be the type to _have _friends."

A protective gaze glazed over Naruto's eyes.

"He wasn't always like that."

* * *

_The doctors came out of the operating room.__  
Sasuke's heart started taking off like a hummingbird.  
__Naruto wasn't even here yet—  
Could it be over so fast?_

_As they got closer, Sasuke noticed that their expressions were grave._

_What did this mean? Was this some kind of omen?  
The head doctor looked at him, eyes sad with sympathy._

"_Doctor?" Sasuke said._

"_I—I'm sorry."_

_Sasuke paled._

* * *

Ino frowned.

"Well, what happened?" Ino said.

Naruto's face turned dark.

"It's not my place to say, sorry."

Ino left the market. She continued walking down a path she had never seen before. _Time to explore_, she thought. Ino stopped. To her right, there was a small flower shop. Ino smiled. It'd been a while since she'd been in one. Her family had been in the flower business forever, but Ino had abandoned it to become a model.

On the window, it said _HELP WANTED_. It was open and Ino stepped in. The cool air from the air conditioning pelted down on her skin. She closed her eyes, relishing the coldness. A raspy, yet soft voice spoke.

"May I help you?"

Ino's eyes went to the old lady standing behind the counter. The pepper and salt-haired lady smiled at her gently, her wrinkles creasing. Ino smiled.

"I saw the sign outside for a job here," Ino said, "Could I apply?"

Surprise was written all over the old lady's face. A hand beckoned Ino forward. Ino walked right up the counter.

"What's your name, dear?" The old lady asked.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," Ino said, "I'm twenty-three years old."

"Ah, so young," The old lady exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead, "My name is Chiyo. It's nice to meet you. Have you had any experience working before?"

"Yes," Ino said, nodding, "My family owns a flower shop and I spent most of my teenage years working for them."

A smile spread across Chiyo's face—"You're hired. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

* * *

_A shaky hand pulled the white cover off the body.__  
There lay Sakura—dead.  
He couldn't breathe for a full minute._

_Her eyes were closed.__Her long, pink hair was matted in blood.  
For the most part, her expression looked peaceful.  
He hoped she was._

"_Wake up," He whispered._

_But when he touched his fingers to his cold cheeks, she did not wake.  
He was all alone._

* * *

Ino came early to Chiyo's flower shop that morning. Chiyo had taught her where the flowers were and all their prices—Ino caught on pretty quickly. Chiyo said that she had some shopping to do, so she left the store to Ino. Her parents had left her in charge for many years, so Ino didn't feel that nervous.

It was only ten in the morning. Nobody passed by. Suddenly, the door opened. In came two boys—one was loud while the other was quiet. Ino straightened up, realizing who they were. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw Ino while Naruto just stopped talking.

"Uh, hey Ino, didn't know you worked here," Naruto said awkwardly, scratching his head.

"I got the job yesterday," Ino said smoothly, raising her head, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's looking—"

"Where's Chiyo?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, she said she had some shopping to do," Ino said, "Don't worry—I know everything about flowers. I can help you. So…"

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I need some forget-me-nots and lily of the valley," Sasuke said.

Ino nodded, getting the flowers from the back. She brought them back to the counter, shoving it towards Sasuke. He took out his wallet and fished out a twenty. He tossed it onto the corner. He looked up, meeting his empty eyes with Ino's.

"That should be enough, right?" He muttered.

Ino dumbly stared at the twenty before nodding. Taking the pen on the table, she wrote down the sales in the sales book. Sasuke turned away without another word. Before he went out the door, he paused.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked, sounding grumpy.

"Just a minute," Naruto said.

A loud sigh was heard before Sasuke stepped back outside. He stood outside of the flower shop, posture slumped but waiting for Naruto. An apologetic look was over Naruto's face. Ino tilted her head.

"Sorry about him," Naruto said.

"No, it's okay," Ino said, "He looks depressed, really."

"Yeah, he's like the living dead," Naruto said, "Can't really take care of himself."

"Can you still not tell me what happened?"

"No," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke, "I've got to go."

Naruto sprinted out the door. Ino put the twenty dollar bill inside the cash register. She tapped her pen against the wood.

"It's not like Sasuke's going to be telling me anytime soon."

* * *

Chiyo returned back in a couple of hours.

"How're the sales?" Chiyo asked, putting her bags down.

"It's okay," Ino said, leaping off her stool, "There were two customers."

"One of them being Sasuke, I assume?" Chiyo said, with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ino asked.

Chiyo picked up her bags and began organizing the things depending on where they needed to go. Chiyo sighed.

"He always comes, everyday," Chiyo said, sadly, "The poor boy."

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"Well, as you can see, he's clearly depressed," Chiyo said, "Ever since he lost his wife—Sakura."

"His wife?" Ino said, astounded.

"Yes, I know, they got married young, but I could see it in their eyes—they were in love," Chiyo said, "He was much happier back then. I was pretty sure they'd last. When you've been as old as I have, you just know these things, sweetheart."

"Did they break up?" Ino said, watering the flowers.

Chiyo chuckled.

"Of course not, you crazy girl," Chiyo said, fixing up the shelves, "She died last year in a car accident in the city. Sasuke was gone for weeks. He had the funeral there too. I'm pretty sure he hasn't gone back.

"He's so lifeless now—there's nothing that motivates him. Naruto tried, but he's miserably failing. Sakura and Naruto were good friends too. Sasuke's just an old shell of himself. He just comes in here and buys flowers everyday for her."

"That's horrible," Ino said.

"Well, what much can you do?" Chiyo said, "You better be off now—your shift is over."

"Alright, thanks," Ino said.

* * *

_Naruto saw Sasuke walking down the hallway.__  
The expression on his face was horrifying.  
He saw Sasuke slam into a wall and buckle down to the floor._

_Naruto ran over to him, placing a hand over his shoulder.  
Blue eyes looked concerned._

"_Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling weakly. "Is she okay?"_

_Onyx eyes looked up to Naruto, looking helpless.  
Like a lost child._

"_She won't wake up…Naruto."_

* * *

The next day, Ino was working again. But unlike yesterday, Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be seen. The day went by pretty quick—there were no other customers. Chiyo gave her weekly pay and Ino was going to go off, when Chiyo stopped her.

"Ino," Chiyo said, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes Miss Chiyo?" Ino said, turning around, "What can I do?"

Chiyo pointed to the sunflowers in the corner.

"Will you take those to Sasuke?" Chiyo said, "It's rare that he doesn't come, so I'm getting worried. Take them, won't you?"

Ino nodded, grabbing the bouquet of yellow flowers. She waved goodbye to Chiyo before leaving the shop. She walked down the pathway she took to go to house. She stopped by Sasuke's—luckily for her, he was outside, staring at the marble tablet.

His eyes flickered slowly to Ino as he saw her pass by. Ino offered him a smile.

"Hello," Ino said, "These are for you, from Chiyo."

Ino reached over the fence and shoved the sunflowers into his chest. He seemed surprised a second before recomposing himself. His long fingers wrapped around the stems of the sunflowers. A soft expression crossed his face, staring at the golden flowers.

"These were her favorites," Sasuke murmured, "Thank you."

Ino nodded. "You're welcome."

She turned away but saw as Sasuke put the sunflowers into the vase. The gentle look on his face was gone, replaced with an apathetic face. But something was different—she just couldn't place her finger on it.

* * *

_Sasuke stared at his hands throughout the funeral.  
He robotically thanked the people who came to share their sympathy.  
But did they really understand?  
Did they really understand the pain he was going through?_

_She was gone, and she would never come back.  
Thoughts of agony and pain entered his mind.  
Slowly, he was corrupting inside_.

* * *

The next morning, there was loud chatter outside. Ino groggily woke up, disturbed by the sounds. Ino looked outside, seeing the crowds of people, surrounding Sasuke's house. Ino narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

She took a shower, got dressed, and went out the door. Ino had work that day so she was headed towards Sasuke's direction. As she got closer, she saw the policemen blocking the entrance. There were some inside the yard and inside the house, as if they were searching for something. A nervous feeling ran through Ino's gut. A camera flashed and Ino realized that there were reporters trying to get in.

Ino spotted Chiyo and Naruto in the crowd. Confused, she jogged towards them. Their expressions were grave. Ino opened her mouth to speak.

"What's happening?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked away, fists clenched. Chiyo looked at Ino with a tired, sorrowful faze.

"Miss Chiyo…" Ino said.

"Ino, dear, I'm afraid that Sasuke…Sasuke has committed suicide."

Ino gasped loudly, putting her hand to her lips. Shock ran throughout her body. She turned her eyes to the blue cottage with horrified eyes. Ino saw the sunflowers she had dropped off yesterday. She could've sworn there were drops of scarlet on the petals.

"This is a tragedy indeed," Chiyo commented, "I have never seen anything like this before—in all my years!"

"And it isn't even Romeo and Juliet," Ino said, "How did he…"

Naruto walked away, unable to take anymore. Chiyo and Ino looked after him, counting the steps he took. Chiyo sighed, finding the ground more interesting.

"He blames himself," Chiyo said, looking over to Naruto, "For not being to help—to save Sasuke."

"It's not his fault," Ino said.

"I know that, and I'm sure he does too," Chiyo said, "But I suppose he can't help but feel the guilt."

A policeman stepped towards Chiyo and Ino. Naruto eyed him with mild interest.

"Do you know an Uzumaki Naruto?" The policeman asked.

Chiyo nodded.

"That boy over there," Chiyo said.

"Thank you," The policeman said, tipping his hat.

The policeman made his way towards Naruto. The blue-eyed boy stared at the policeman, listening to his words. Naruto received a note from the policeman. The policeman walked away, returning back to the scene.

"What do you think that's about?" Ino asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Chiyo said, "Here he comes now…"

Naruto's eyes were hardened—steel orbs of blue.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's last words on paper," Naruto said, tossing the note to Ino.

Ino took it and opened it. Chiyo looked at it as well.

_Sorry Naruto,_

_I miss her too much_.

"Then, do you know how…?" Ino didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"Slit his wrists, vertically,' Naruto said, "He was serious. He did it outside—that's why there are blood stains all over the garden—and then he went inside and died on his bed."

"Oh my God…that's…that's just—that's so scary," Ino said.

"It's not a surprise though," Naruto said, "He wasn't right after Sakura's death. He never healed, he never let it go."

"He must have really loved her," Ino said.

"Crazy for her," Naruto said, "I hope that they're together now."

* * *

_Scarlet trickled down his pale wrist.  
He touched the sunflowers.  
He smiled weakly._

"_I miss you," Sasuke said, "Do you?"_

_Only silence.  
He'd gone mad.  
He fled inside, and never came back out._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Oh, man. You guys are awesome fans--sorry I didn't update earlier. I've been really busy with school and everything and there's so much homework and stress piling up. Thank you for sticking with me. This is the fifteenth installment for The Rainy Days. I'm actually not sure how many chapters this story will be...perhaps, around 30 drabbles? This was inspired by the old man in the movie, _Under__ the Tuscan Sun, _I remember seeing the old man replacing flowers for his wife everyday and the main character (her name escapes me) sees from her balcony and waves to him. I thought that was the sweetest thing. I think this story was a bit different, Sasuke and Sakura's love story was seen through the eyes of outsiders--i.e., Ino. Heh.

Man, I'm sleepy. It's midnight here... I should really be going to bed soon. The Olympics were great this year--Yu-Na Kim won Gold! I'm such a big fan of hers. Makes me want to figure skate...but, I can't always go to the skating rink, you know? So I'll just write instead. I hoped you liked this story, I liked how it turned out. Uhhh, what else? Oh yes, the next chapter will probably be short so I'll be able to update it quicker--I'll be working on it tomorrow morning. So, you guys don't have to wait as long.

Has anyone read the latest Naruto chapter? I'm really getting bored, everything seems to drag on for a long time now... I actually found Karin funny though. Who would've thought the day would come? And ... well, Sasuke's just lost his marbles. Hah, finally took his brother's eyes. I'm not surprised. But I'm kind of ticked off at Kabuto for resurrecting multiple, former Akatsuki members (Namely, Pein/Nagato and Itachi)... Just couldn't let them rest in piece, could you?

Anyways... this was really long. You don't have to read it... **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, EVERYONE. **It's what keeps me going as a writer and you are my inspiration & motivation. **All reviews are welcome, I like feedback**. Now...I'm going to go to bed. _  
_


	16. the impossible dream

XVI:**  
the rainy days: **_the impossible dream_

.

.

.

They stared at each other. Jade met onyx.

Sasuke reached for his sword while Sakura reached for her kunai. Nobody moved for a minute. Swiftly, they flashed their weapons at each other.

Sakura stared at the lost boy in front of her. He looked taller. His hair was paler and darker than she remembered. His pale cheeks were gaunt. His expression was emotionless as always. A pang ran throughout her heart and she numbly realized that she still loved him. She could laugh at her foolishness.

Sasuke looked at the girl of him. She looked more mature, older. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, almost looking like a pixie-cut, but it was still the same color as ever—like the cherry blossoms. Her expression held nostalgia and sorrow. _Still weak_, he thought.

A wind swept by them, yet neither of them said a word.

"You—you destroyed Konoha," Sakura whispered.

His sharp ears picked up the quiet words up. He shrugged wordlessly, not caring about anything.

"Hn."

The indifferent grunt as usual. A tinge of anger touched her piercing green eyes. She gripped the kunai tighter, fingernails digging into her flesh.

"…and you killed everyone," Sakura said, hate lacing her words.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Sasuke said cynically.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she commanded herself not to cry. She couldn't show her weakness to Sasuke. He stared at her, having no reaction to her actions.

"Why—no, how did you end up like this?" Sakura asked.

Black eyes suddenly changed to scarlet. Malicious hate and madness ran throughout his eyes and Sakura couldn't bear to look away.

"Don't even ask me how," Sasuke said, struggling to keep himself together, "It's all _their _faults—they only got what they deserved."

"Even the innocent?" Sakura cried, her voice cracking, "Even—even Naruto?"

"Hn," was all he said.

She let out a shocked breath. She remembered finding the blonde boy dead—died having fought his best friend…

Sasuke slowly walked towards Sakura. She took a step back, eyes wary, but she found that she couldn't move. They continued to stare at each other. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Poor little Sakura," Sasuke mocked, touching her cheek.

She flinched at the contact. His dark chakra consumed her, making her want to recoil. It was overwhelming, too strong.

"All alone," Sasuke continued on, "Do you finally understand what solitude means?"

The coldness of his tone made her shiver.

Sakura fell to her knees, dropping her kunai. It bounced off into the distance. A smile reached Sasuke's lips. He kneeled in front of her. Glassy emerald eyes gazed up at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if he was steadying her.

She closed her eyes as if she knew what was coming—and she probably did. Blue sparks appeared in his free hand, the sounds of a thousand birds were chirping. And he struck her right through the heart.

A gasp escaped her lips. Shocked eyes bored into his cold one. Blood splattered onto his cheek. Electricity and pain ran through her body, killing her slowly. Her lips moved.

"And sometimes—I wish I could hate you."

Sakura went limp against his arms. He sat there and held her a few moments.

_For me to wish that you would return back to the light—_

"The cherry blossoms die so young, yet beautifully," Sasuke drawled, "…Don't they, Sakura?"

—_would be an impossible dream._

_

* * *

_**A_/_N: Okay,** so I wrote something depressing again .. please don't kill me ==;; ..It was also really short.  
I assure you that there will be a funny/happy one coming up soon. I'd finished this first and just wanted to upload it.  
I see this somewhat possible in the future, the way the course of the manga is now. Seeing Sasuke having the guts to kill Sakura, actually makes this fanfiction seem more .. realistic, maybe? Or at least, that's what I think. Sasuke has plunged deeper and deeper into darkness. I feel bad for him really, and I don't see him coming back to life anytime real soon. Of course, since Naruto also swore off that they'd battle and both of them would die .. who actually knows? Naruto dying could also be a possible future. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now.  
Anyways, please enjoy. **I enjoy any feedback, so feel free! Thank you very much for your support/reviews :) **


End file.
